Obsession
by The Blue Ones Make Me Fall
Summary: Edward and Bella are half siblings. Edward has been obsessed with Bella since they were kids. She leaves Forks but when she comes back, she doesn't know if she can get away from her brother's twisted ways again. Better summary inside!
1. Arrival

**Hey guys! So, this story is going to be really dark. You may think it's really twisted and wrong, and maybe a bit gross, which it could be, but I really wanted to do it because there aren't very many Edward and Bella incest stories out there. Actually, I have other stories I still need to finish, so if I don't update this one too often, I have other stories to work on as well.  
**

**Full Summary: **Edward and Bella are half siblings. Edward has been obsessed and possessive towards Bella since they were kids. Bella knows there is something different about his and her relationship then all of her cousin's relationships with their sibling, but she doesn't know how to explain it. She doesn't want to tell anyone because it was too weird, but if she doesn't, she'll be trapped and fall prey to her half brother's twisted ways.

**So there'll be a lot of Darkward, but just give it a chance. And here you guys go:**

BPOV

It had been four years since I had seen any of my family, and I was going home for a family reunion. My dad, Charlie, was thrilled for my return. However, I was nervous. I was going to have to see Edward.

Edward, my half brother, and I had always been close. But our closeness was something that frightened me. He and I had always hung out when we were young. We were almost inseparable when we were together. And then, our supposed family relationship, seemed like it was a little more then that.

Edward and I had the same father, but different mothers. My mother, Renee, was Charlie's second wife. Edward's mother, Esme, was his first. Esme had divorced Charlie and married Carlisle Cullen, Fork's best doctor. He was actually rather attractive too I admit. My mom divorced Charlie and went to marry Phil. She had moved to Phoenix Arizona with Phil, letting me stay with Charlie. When I turned eighteen, I left and went to live with my mom, where she now lived in Jacksonville.

I could never really call Edward my real brother, considering we had different mothers. Edward had moved to live with Carlisle and Esme when Esme left Charlie, but he would come see Charlie on the weekends.

When Edward stayed at Charlie's, he would always sneak into my room at night, saying he didn't want to be alone or he thought he heard something under his bed, that one was used for when we were really little, but he had never seemed afraid. He seemed excited to get in bed with me. He'd always have a grin spread across his face. It was dazzling, I admit, and it could make me do what he wanted at times. During the nights he was in my bed with me, he would be as close as he could to me, spooning me if he had to. Even when we were teenagers and almost done with high school, he did it. I never liked it, but I couldn't say no to him.

Edward wasn't very happy when I went to live with my mother. I had promised I would call him everyday, so that he would let me leave without being difficult, but I had only called him once. And it was just to let him know I arrived safely.

He had tried to call or text me numerous times the first year, but I never answered. He had left messages, each one was different, yet the same. Some begged me to call him back, some sounded angry, like really, really angry, and some sounded like he had been crying. They all asked me to call him back in the end though. I felt bad when he left the sad ones. They made me want to cry, since I had been the one to hurt him. But I was glad to be free of him, realizing after I left, that our relationship was inappropriate in every way. Being away from him gave me a chance to think about him, and realize that something was off about us. Edward's new step siblings, Alice and Emmett, had never treated each other that way. They would argue and fight, but they would care for each other. Edward and I never fought. I always did as Edward asked, even if I didn't want to.

When I would go over to Edward's house, where he lived with Alice and Emmett, he was always excited to see me. He rarely spoke to Alice and Emmett when I was around, only me. Alice and Emmett and I were all friends, and I felt bad never talking to them, but Edward wouldn't let me. He was always occupying my attention, making sure he was the only one who I spoke too. Otherwise, he could get jealous.

So here I was, arriving in Forks. I saw Charlie waiting for me at the airport and I ran to greet him.

"Hey Bells!" he greeted me, a grin on his face. He pulled me into a giant hug.

"Hi Ch-dad!" I had a habit of calling him Charlie when I wasn't around him, and it was going to be hard to break that habit. He just laughed.

"It's so good to have you back."

"Thanks! I wasn't exactly glad to be back so I said "I've missed you."

"You too Bells. Boy, Edward will be happy to see you. And Jacob too. You remember Jake right? Billy's kid." Edward's name made me cringe a little. But I was a little excited to see Jacob.

"Yeah. Of course I remember. Will I get to see them tonight?" I asked. I added 'them' so that Charlie wouldn't think I was mad at Edward. If he thought I was, he would want to talk about it. And what would I say then? Oh, yeah, Edward likes to spoon me at night, or Edward is obsessed with me? I had no idea how to even explain it.

"Yeah. Edward is at the house waiting for your arrival right now." he told me, instantly making my stomach flip. Of course he was at the house. "And Jacob, well you'll see him at the reunion tomorrow." Jacob and Billy Black weren't really our family, but they were close enough, although Edward and Jacob hated each other. I wonder if Edward knew Jacob would be there…

"Cool." I said. Charlie led me to his police cruiser. He was chief of police in Forks. A very well known and liked man amongst the town. We drove away from the airport and towards Charlie's house.

I had a knot in my stomach. I was beyond nervous to see Edward. I didn't know what to expect with him. I had no way of knowing if he'd be mad, or happy, or sad, or hurt.

"You excited to see your brother?" Charlie asked me, breaking the few minutes of awkward silence that had gone on for him while I was thinking.

"Yeah. Of course. I've missed him." I lied. I had gotten pretty good at lying about things that went on between me and Edward. They were really the only things I needed to lie about.

"Well, I know he's missed you." Charlie said. Oh god… I didn't want him to miss me. I wanted him to hate me and leave me alone.

"Great…" I said. It probably sounded a little sarcastic, it was supposed to be. But Charlie noticed.

"What? You don't want your brother to miss you?" Charlie asked, being observant. He didn't used to care.

"Step brother." I corrected. "And no. It just makes it harder." I said. But there was supposed to be a double meaning to it. Charlie took it as 'it just makes it harder to see each other again because it's been so long' but it was supposed to be 'it just makes it harder because now I know he isn't going to leave me alone.'

We pulled up outside Charlie's house. It was the same house I spent my childhood in. It was white with a brown door. It was small, but it had three bedrooms. One was Charlie's, and Renee or Esme's at one time, one was mine, probably still was, and one was Edward's, although he usually slept in mine anyways.

"Welcome back Bells." Charlie told me as I stared at the house. I internally groaned, knowing Edward was in the house. Charlie got out of the cruiser and grabbed my bags out of the trunk. I slowly got out of the cruiser as well, keeping my eye on the house, waiting for Edward to come out. He never did.

Charlie led me up the sidewalk and went to open the door. I stepped in the house, Charlie right behind me and looked around. The house was exactly the same as it had always been. No change whatsoever. I continued looking, waiting to see Edward, but I couldn't find him. Charlie set my bags down by the green couch in the living room.

"How does it feel to be back Bells?" Charlie asked me. Scary, terrifying, and maybe a bit depressing? I didn't know. Nothing good I knew for sure.

"Good." I lied, faking a smile.

"Good. Well, I'm going to go to the station. I still have to work a little while, but I'll be home for dinner. We can all go out tonight. You, me, and Edward." he said, kissing me goodbye before I could answer. With that he left. I walked over to the couch and let out a deep breath as I flopped down in it. Nothing here had changed. It was weird being here. It was like I hadn't left, except for now I was twenty two and scared shitless to see Edward.

Speaking of Edward, where the hell was he? He was supposed to be here wasn't he? Not that I wanted to see him, but where was he?

"Bella…" I heard a velvet voice breath out. I shot up from my seat on the couch and twirled around, Edward's arms holding me in place before I had finished turning. I looked up and saw his breathtaking face. His bronze hair was still the same, looking like he had just woken up. His green eyes, that he had received from Esme, were looking intently into mine.

"Edward…" I mumbled and even I could hear the fear in my voice.

"Your back." he grinned a grin that sent chills down my back. I couldn't answer, so I just nodded. Then his brows furrowed. "Why didn't you call?" he demanded angrily.

"I-I, um, I don't know. I was busy." I told him, but it wasn't very believable. Edward could usually see through my lies.

"Busy!" he scoffed. "Bella, I know you got all the calls and texts I sent you. I know when the texts get opened. So why didn't you reply?" Shit…

"I'm sorry." was all I could say. He closed his eyes for a second, lifting one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before reopening his eyes.

"It's a good thing I love you so much, or you would be in much more trouble." he told me, dropping his hand from his face and pulling me into a big hug. I shuddered. Either way it could be bad. He loved me was one bad thing. Even I knew his love for me was more then it should be. And if he didn't love me, I knew he had the power to hurt me. He was probably a foot taller then me and much stronger too. "I missed you so much." he whispered, his mouth right at my ear. I yawned an involuntary yawn. "Your tired. Let's take a nap." He picked me up, not giving me a chance to say anything and raced up the stairs. "Bella, you seem lighter. You need to eat more." he commented before we got to my bedroom.

He opened my bedroom door and I gasped. Everything was exactly the same, like no one ever went in there. But I had this feeling that Edward was in there a lot, and it sent chills down my spine.

Edward laid me down on my bed and pulled the covers on top of me. I felt him lift the blankets a little and he got under the blankets, spooning my body. He was so fast and I was so scared so I didn't argue. I wanted to scream and cry. Why did I come back?

"I love you my Bella. Sleep now." he whispered in my ear. Everything went black.

**So what did you think? **

**Oh, and Edward changed his last name to Cullen when Esme got remarried. Bella is still a Swan. **

**So guys, please review and let me know what you think? You think I should continue? **


	2. Nothings changed

**So, I decided to continue, thanks to all of your comments! I really appreciated them all. And to those of you who brought it to my attention, thank you for pointing out that Bella and Edward would be half brother and sister! I didn't even think about that! I changed step siblings to half siblings in my previous chapter! **

**And to **_CheshireCat ()_:I understand that you don't like it, but my other reviews wanted it to be continued, so I am. And I get that you may think it's gross, because it is. Incest isn't usually romantic, but it's dark and twisted, and some people just like that/ But thanks for your opinion! I really do appreciate knowing how you feel!

**And to those of you who wanted an update, here you go:**

_Previously: "I love you my Bella. Sleep now." he whispered in my ear. Everything went black._

EPOV

My sweet, sweet Bella was coming back. I couldn't wait to see her. She would be twenty-two now. For the past four years, I've thought of nothing but finding her. But here she was, finding me. Charlie was picking her up at the airport. I had missed her so much. Sometimes, I would just sit in her room and smell her sheets. Her scent was one of the greatest smells I had ever experienced.

As much as I missed Bella, I was angry with her. She had never called me. Not once, except when she called to say she landed in Phoenix, but otherwise, she didn't call once in four years. I called her and texted her at least once a day the first year, but she never responded. My phone allowed me to see if she had ever gotten the texts, and she always did, she just decided to ignore me. Bella was going to pay for that.

I sat in Bella's bedroom, looking out her window, waiting for Charlie's police cruiser to pull into the driveway. It had been four years, and I wanted to see how she looked. Did she still look like the beautiful brown eyed girl that I loved? Even if Bella's looks changed drastically, I would always love her. And even though she was my half sister, my feelings towards her would never change.

I glanced out the window again and saw the cruiser pull up. Charlie got out of the driver's side and went to get Bella's belongings out of the trunk. The passenger door slowly opened and out came Bella. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her. She looked exactly the same, but her perfect breasts had maybe gotten a little bigger? I couldn't be sure. Her mahogany hair was a little longer, ending right above her ass, but it was the same color. And she looked a little more mature. Her big brown eyes looked unsure. She was wearing a light blue v-neck t-shirt. She had always looked amazing in any shade of blue. It had always

Charlie led her up to the front door and she slowly followed. I heard the front door open and Bella disappeared from my sight, Charlie right behind her.

"How does it feel to be back Bells?" I heard Charlie ask her downstairs. I exited Bella's bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind me, and moved closer to the stairs, but hidden from their sight.

"Good." I heard Bella say. Her voice sounded the same. She sounded like an angel to me.

"Good. Well, I'm going to go to the station. I still have to work a little while, but I'll be home for dinner. We can all go out tonight. You, me, and Edward." Charlie told her. Excitement flowed through me. I got to be alone with my sweet Bella.

I heard the front door close, followed by silence. I slowly walked down the stairs, not making any noise. Bella was sitting on our little green couch.

"Bella…" I breathed out. She bounced up from the couch and spun around. I was standing right next to her, catching her halfway. It felt so good to have my Bella in my arms again. She had always been only mine, and she always would be.

"Edward…" she mumbled out in a whisper. Her voice was filled with fear, as were her eyes.

"Your back." I stated with a grin. She looked frozen. And then I remembered the phone calls I had never gotten. "Why didn't you call?" I demanded, angry now.

"I-I, um, I don't know. I was busy." I could tell she was lying. I could always tell when Bella was lying. I was good at reading people, and even though Bella was the hardest for me to read, I had been around her for a very long time.

"Busy!" I scoffed. "Bella, I know you got all the calls and texts I sent you. I know when the texts get opened. So why didn't you reply?" Her expression was horrified.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said. I was angry. I wanted her to know how angry I was, but she had only just arrived. I clenched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, trying to breath deeply and regain control of my temper. I opened my eyes again when I thought I was safe.

"It's a good thing I love you so much, or you would be in much more trouble." I told her. I let my hand drop from my face and pulled her into a big hug. I felt her shudder a little under my embrace. "I missed you so much." I whispered in her ear. She yawned. Of course she would be tired. She had been on a plane for hours. How could I not think of that? "Your tired. Let's take a nap." I picked her up and carried her upstairs before she was able to say anything. She felt tiny in my arms. "Bella, you seem lighter. You need to eat more." I told her as we arrived at her bedroom. I opened the door and heard her gasp. I could only assume it was because nothing had changed, because nothing had.

I laid her down under her blankets in her bed. She had her back to me. I got under the blankets right next to her. Her warmth felt good against me.

"I love you my Bella. Sleep now." I whispered in her ear and let her fall asleep. My Bella was back, and I wasn't going to let her go so easily next time.

BPOV

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice call. My eyes fluttered open. I was still in my bed, but Edward was no longer with me. Charlie was hovering right above me. "Oh, your awake. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner now?" I slowly sat up.

"Um, sure…" I yawned.

"Alright. Edward and I will be downstairs waiting." he said and got up to leave. So Edward was still here… Great. I got out of my bed and stretched a little. I didn't bother to put makeup on, I rarely wore it anyways. I fixed my shirt, which had gotten twisted in my sleep, and headed downstairs. Edward and Charlie were standing in the doorway waiting for me. Both of them smiled when they saw me.

"You ready?" Charlie asked.

"Yep." I said, and we all went outside.

"Why don't you and Edward take Edward's car and I'll take the cruiser. That way you guys can go do whatever for awhile." Charlie suggested.

"Sounds great dad." Edward grinned, still looking at me. "Right Bella?"

"Yeah. Really great." I mumbled. However, it did not sound great whatsoever.

"Come on Bella." Edward called me over to his car. He still had the same shiny silver Volvo. I got in the passenger side.

"So Bella, did you sleep well?" Edward asked once we pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"I wouldn't know. I was asleep." I muttered. I didn't really want to be alone with him. It frightened me. He just laughed.

"I see you've grown to be more sarcastic then you used to be." he pointed out, laughing to himself. "So Bella, did you miss me?" He kept his eyes on the road entire time.

"No, not really." I admitted, a little nervous for his reaction. In the beginning, I had missed him a little because I had been so used to seeing him all the time, but I thought about things, and realized what kind of freak he was.

"Not really, huh?" he asked amused.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Well, Bella, you may not have missed me, but I sure as hell missed you." he said darkly. His voice sent chills down my back, and my eyes widened. "So, Bella, do you care to explain to me what you were so busy with these past four years that took up all your time to call me?"

"It isn't really any of your business." I muttered.

"Now, now, I think it is my sweet Bella. It's hardly fair for you to be able to completely ignore me for four years and not allow me a simple explanation as to why." he told me, his voice peaceful.

"I don't know why I didn't call." I told him, which was partially true.

"You don't know?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed. "Answer me Bella!" he demanded loudly.

"I don't know. I'm sorry Edward. I know I should've called. Please forgive me?" I hoped he would. Things were never good when Edward was mad at me. I heard Edward exhale deeply, but I refused to look at him.

"Alright Bella, since your sorry, I suppose I'll forgive you. But you will not lie to me like that again. Understood?" He turned his head to look at me.

"Yes." I squeaked out.

"Bella, look at me when I talk to you." he told me. I turned my head to see his perfect expressionless face staring at me. "Good. Now understood?"

"Yes." I said again, looking at him this time. He grinned his crooked smile that always made me melt. It was sick of me to allow myself to melt the way I did when Edward smiled at me like that, but I couldn't help it.

"Good." He turned his eyes back to the road. We pulled into the small diner's parking lot, parking next to Charlie's cruiser. I remember going to this diner a lot when I lived here. It had always been Charlie's favorite.

"So, what do you want to eat Bells?" Charlie asked me once we were all sitting together in a booth looking menus. Edward had decided to sit next to me. Charlie was across from us.

"I'll have a salad." I told him. I wasn't really hungry. I had a knot in my stomach from being back here.

We ordered our food and started talking. I felt a hand rest on my thigh, instantly knowing it was Edward's. His finger moved in a circular motion on my inner thigh. It sent an uncomfortable feeling through my body. He was getting dangerously close to my womanhood. I mean, he was practically my brother for Christ's sakes! How could he act this way with me? Why couldn't we have a normal brotherly and sisterly relationship? For years that was all I had ever wanted with him. He was two years older than me. He should look out for his little sister like a normal brother would, not try to make me his.

I wanted to vomit. I could tell Edward wasn't going to let me leave again very easily.

_That night:_

I was laying in my bed. It was ten o'clock now. Edward had brought me to his house, where he lived with Esme and Carlisle and his other step siblings.

_Flashback:_

_We pulled into the Cullen's driveway. They still lived in the same house. It was huge, almost mansion-like. I had always loved this house. _

"_Oh, my god! Bella!" I heard a high pitch voice squeal when we walked inside the house. I knew it was Alice. I turned around and saw Alice's small size standing in front of me. She had black hair. It was sticking out in every direction, unlike when I had lived here. Her hair had been longer then, going down to the middle of her back. It had always been black. Her features were the same, pixie-like and cute. She was grinning widely at me._

"_Alice! Hi." I smiled at her. She ran up to me and threw her arms around my waist. She had always been small, but I was at least a head taller then her._

"_Oh, Bella! I missed you so much!" she cried. _

"_I missed you too Alice." I smiled at her, pulling away from our embrace._

"_Bella?" I heard a deep voice call. I looked past Alice and saw a big, muscular guy. Emmett._

"_Hi Emmett!" I grinned at him. He ran up to me and pulled me into a big bear hug._

"_Bella, I missed you! I'm so glad your back!" he said loudly._

"_Um, Em, I can't breath." I choked out, my air supply being cut off._

"_Oh, sorry." he apologized, letting me go. He stood next to Alice. There size difference was so drastic, it was almost humorous. Emmett was tall and huge, while Alice was tiny and petite. _

_I saw a gorgeous blond girl appear behind Emmett, and a blond buy behind Alice._

"_Oh, hey Rose." Emmett smiled down at her. "Rosalie, this is Bella. Bella, Rosalie. Rose is my fiancé." he introduced us._

"_Oh, your Bella! It's so nice to finally meet you." Rosalie smiled kindly at me._

"_You too." I smiled back._

"_And this is Jasper, my boyfriend." Alice told me, placing a hand on Jasper's chest and looking up at his face in adoration. _

"_It's nice to meet you Bella." Jasper smiled at me._

"_You too." I smiled._

"_Guys, is someone here?" I heard a familiar voice call. I saw Esme appear next to Rosalie. She gasped. _

"_Hi Esme." I grinned at her._

"_Oh my! Bella Swan! I've miss you. It's so good to see you again, Sweetie." she pulled me into a hug. Esme had always been a second mother to me. She was one of the kindest women I had ever known._

"_You too." I smiled at her as she pulled away._

_End Flashback._

I had missed Esme, Alice and Emmett. I didn't get a chance to see Carlisle though. He was busy with work they told me. He still worked at Fork's hospital.

"Bella?" I heard the velvet voice call my name. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Edward standing above my bed. "Charlie's asleep. I don't want to be alone." He was still going to use the 'I don't want to be alone' thing? He got under my blankets without me saying anything. I felt him wrap his body around mine, his arm wrapped around me.

"Goodnight my love." he whispered. I froze. Love? That was a new one. I laid there, letting him hold me. I felt uncomfortable, but I knew Edward was still awake. He wouldn't sleep until I slept. So I shut my eyes, letting myself lose myself into a night of nightmares.

**So, what did you guys think? Please review! They help me to want to continue! I hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	3. Reunion

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I really loved reading them all! Your support means a lot! So here is chapter 3:**

_Previously: So I shut my eyes, letting myself lose myself into a night of nightmares._

BPOV

I woke up, feeling oddly disoriented. I looked around confused, trying to figure out where I was. Then I realized it was my bedroom. This whole going back home thing, was not just a dream. Well, more like a nightmare.

Edward wasn't in my bed. But I knew he wasn't gone, gone. He wouldn't go anywhere.

Today was the day of the reunion. Jake would be there. I smiled at the thought of seeing Jacob again. I had missed him. Jake had been a good friend, considering Charlie and Billy were good friends. But Edward hated him, for reasons I couldn't figure out the answer to.

I got up and headed downstairs, still in my short navy pajama shorts and gray tank top. I found Edward sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning my Bellarina." he greeted me with a smiled, using the old nickname he had for me. I, however, didn't smile back. Edward was possibly the last person I wanted to see.

"Where's dad?" I grumbled, still a little groggy.

"He went to help set up for the reunion." he told me with an irritated look on his face. "We have to be there in a few hours."

"Okay. Well I'm going to take a shower." I told him, heading upstairs before he could say anything. The less time I spent with Edward, the better.

I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a plain white v-neck t-shirt that had a small pocket on the top left. I went into the bathroom and started the water. When it was warm enough, I hopped in, letting the hot water hit me. I felt the warm droplets of water stream down my back, my face, my legs. The warmth was relaxing. I put some shampoo in my hair. Then conditioner. It smelled of strawberries. I quickly shaved my legs, only to end up having multiple cuts from speed shaving.

After my shower, I put a few band aids on my shaving cuts, and got dressed. I went downstairs and found Edward still sitting at the kitchen table.

"How was your shower?" he asked me.

"Good." I told him, heading over to the fridge to find something for breakfast.

"I could make you eggs or something if you wish." he offered as I walked away from the fridge and to the cabinet.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks." I pulled out a pop tart from the cabinet.

"You should eat more then that Bella." Edward told me.

"I'm not that hungry." I heard him sigh, knowing I wasn't going to change my mind. I took the pop tart out of the wrapper.

"Bella, your not just eating a pop tart." he said. Maybe my meaning of his sigh was wrong.

"Yes I am." I told him, taking a bite of the pop tart.

"Bella, you will eat more than that. You already feel thinner then you used too, so you will eat." he instructed, emphasizing the 'will.'

"Edward, I assure you I'm fine. I don't want anything more to eat."

"Isabella, you will eat more than that. Do not argue with me. I will shove it in your mouth if that's what it takes." I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was serious. He looked scary for a second, his eyes filled with irritation.

"Edward please… I don't want anything else." I mumbled quietly. He stood up from his chair, heading to the cabinet and grabbing another pop tart. "Edward what are you doing?" He sat back down at the table across from me.

"Bella, you will eat another one of these if your not going to eat anything else." he told me.

"Edward, I'm already feeling full. I don't want more. I'll eat a bunch at the reunion. I promise." I wasn't hungry anymore. I had lost my appetite.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You will eat plenty of it. I can't have you getting to thin. Now, eat." he instructed. His voice was filled with irritation. I looked down at my pop tart and the half of my other pop tart. I didn't want Edward madder at me, but I couldn't bring myself to eat it. My appetite was completely lost.

I heard Edward stand up and come up behind me.

"Bella, eat!" he told me again. I continued to stare at the food. He picked one up and brought it closer to my mouth. "Eat!" I opened my mouth a little to take a bite, but he shoved it in before I could lean forward to bite it. "Now chew." I chewed. It wasn't appetizing anymore.

"Good." he said, pleased that he got me to eat it. "Now, do have to force feed you or will you feed yourself?"

"I can feed myself." I grumbled, grabbing the pop tart from his pale, almost white, hand. He chuckled and went back to his seat and watched me eat, smirking at me the entire time.

I ate all of my food, feeling like I needed to throw it all back up. Edward watched me the whole time, laughing when I would get a disgusted look on my face.

"Are you happy now?" I asked him, irritation present in my voice, after I finished.

"Yes. Thank you." he smiled. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"No. I'd like to go to the reunion now please."

"Not yet Bellarina. We still have a couple hours. It's only ten o'clock." he told me, checking the clock on the stove. "Now come. Let's watch a movie." He walked over to me and pulled me up and out of my chair, dragging me to the couch. "Sit." he instructed. I sat down on the green couch while Edward looked through the movies.

"How about Romeo and Juliet?" he asked, holding it up for me to see. It was the original. He knew how much I loved Romeo and Juliet. I loved a lot of classics.

"Alright." I agreed, trying not to let my excitement for that movie show. He put it in, chuckling as he did so, and got it started. He came over to the couch, laying down behind me and pulling me on top of him.

I felt uncomfortable. This was wrong, very wrong. Edward and I were practically brother in sister for Christ's sakes! I mean, yeah we had different moms, but Charlie was both of our father. And yeah, maybe he changed his last name, but we were still related. We had some of the same DNA. It shouldn't be like this. But there was no point in arguing with Edward. He was stronger, faster, and older, by two years, then me.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He had his face in my hair. My head was on his chest.

I wasn't even paying attention to the movie. I couldn't stop thinking about how wrong this was. Edward and I shouldn't be like this. We should have a normal brother and sister relationship, like I had always begged for. He should be there to protect me from the boys at school who hurt me. He did, but his protection was because of jealousy, not a brotherly thing. I wanted to tease him for all of his slutty girlfriends, but there had never been any. He was always with me.

I could feel tears stream down my face. I shouldn't have come back here. It was hard enough to get away from Edward the first time I left, it would be harder, no doubt, the second time.

I wanted to tell someone. But I couldn't. I couldn't tell Charlie, he was our dad. I couldn't tell Alice, she was his step-sister. I couldn't tell Esme, she was his mother. I couldn't tell Emmett, he was his brother. I wanted to tell Jacob, but Edward would never leave me alone with him. Even if I tried to tell one of them, or Rene even, Edward wasn't going to leave me out of his site. And if I got a chance to tell any of them, what would I say? My brother is in love with me? That would just sound sick.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's concerned voice pull me out of my thoughts. "Love, what's wrong?" The whole 'love' thing was making me feel sick. "Baby girl, why are you crying?" Uh-oh. I hadn't realized I was crying, other then a few tears.

"I don't know." I mumbled, wiping the tears away with my arm.

"Don't you dare lie to me. Tell me why your crying."

"I miss my mom. That's all." I tried to smiled. I did miss my mom, but that wasn't exactly why I was crying. I was crying because of Edward.

"It's alright love. You can call her whenever you want." he smiled. I didn't smile back. I just returned to watching the movie.

When the movie ended, I sat up, glad to be able to get away from the close proximity to Edward.

"Can we leave now?" I asked him.

"Alright." he said, a little annoyed.

"Thank you." I smiled a little, glad to finally be able to see Jacob. Edward led me out to his Volvo. I got in the passenger side, eager to see everyone.

The reunion was going to be Billy's place. Billy had quite a bit of land and he knew just about my entire family, which wasn't a lot anyways, so he offered to let us have the shindig there.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar, warm voice call once we arrived at the reunion. There were already some people there. I looked up and saw Jacob, running towards me with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Jake!" I grinned. He pulled me in for a big bear hug. He had gotten huge. He was all muscular, his black hair was cut short, and he was probably the same height as Edward, even though he was a year younger then me.

"Bells, I've missed you!" he told me as he released me from the hug.

"I've missed you too! A lot!" Edward was suddenly standing right next us, annoyance easy to spot on his face.

"Come on. We should let Charlie know we've arrived." Edward's told me, pulling me away from Jacob.

"We'll catch up later." I mouthed at him over my shoulder. He nodded, smiling at me. Then he turned his gaze to glare at Edward.

"Why were you talking to him?" Edward asked me, his voice full of jealousy.

"Because he's my friend."

"You know I don't like him Bella. And I can tell he wants to be more then friends with you."

"Don't worry. I don't like Jacob that way. He's just my friend."

"Bella, I don't want you talking to him anymore." Edward stopped walking and turned to face me, grabbing my arm so I wouldn't be able to walk away.

"Edward, he's my friend. You can't tell me who I can or can't talk to."

"Oh, yes I can." he grinned evilly at me. "Now, come on." He started pulling me towards a large white tent filled with tables and people under it.

"Hey guys!" I heard Charlie's voice call. Edward took my hand instead of my arm and pulled me to the table where Charlie was at with Billy.

"Hey Bella. Well, look at you all grown up." Billy grinned, examining me from his wheelchair.

"Hi Billy. How've you been?" I smiled at him.

"Oh, good. And yourself?"

"I've been good."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Well, we should be making the rounds." Edward said before I could speak. Edward started pulling me away.

"See you guys." I called over my shoulder to my dad and Billy.

"What the hell was that Edward?" I demanded once we got out of Charlie's hearing range.

"What was what?" Edward asked me.

"Why did you just pull me away? I was trying to talk."

"Bella, did you not see him? He was totally looking at you." Edward said, noticeably jealous.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I was pissed now. "Billy Black is like fifty years old!"

"Age doesn't stop men from looking at girls."

"Edward, Billy is and old, handicapped man who is friends with our father. You had better not be jealous of him! I hadn't seen him in years! He was just trying to-"

"Trying to check you out." Edward cut me off.

"-see what I looked like now." I continued, ignoring what Edward had said. Edward opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him. "Edward Cullen, don't you dare go around acting jealous of every man I talk to here. I'm not yours to be jealous of anyways."

"You think your not mine?" he practically laughed without humor.

"I know I'm not yours." I mumbled.

"Oh, Bella… You are mine. Do you want me to make you mine?" he asked darkly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure of what he was saying.

"You know what I mean." he grinned playfully, yet darkly. Realization hit me. He wanted to make me his! As in take my virginity. Yes, I was still a virgin.

"No!" I almost shouted.

"Then say that your mine." he instructed. "Say it!" Fear flooded through me. If I said I was his, he would automatically be free to do what he pleased with me. I wasn't his. I would never be, no matter what he would make me say.

"Bella, tell me your mine, and I won't have to show you your mine." he told me again. I could feel tears threatening to pour out. "Bella, say it!"

"I-I'm yours." I mumbled through my tears.

"Good." he smiled.

"Oh, Bella, it's so good to see you!" I heard someone call. I turned to see my aunt Stanley smiling at me. "Oh, honey, are you alright?" she asked when she saw the tears.

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine! Just happy to see everyone." I lied.

"Oh, it's so good to see you honey! Jessica is somewhere around here. I'm sure she's love to see you!" Jessica, my cousin, would be happy to see me? Jessica and I never got along. Ever.

"Okay. Well, I'll look around for her then. I'll see you later. Bye." I waved. Edward pulled me away, and sat down at an empty table, pulling me down so that I was seated in the chair next to him.

EPOV

Bella had finally said she was mine. I was just about the happiest man on earth. Although in a way, I wished she wouldn't have said it. That way I could have showed her how she was mine. She hadn't had sex before, or not that I had known of. And she had better not have had any while she was gone. Bella was going to be mine in everyway someday. I'd make sure of that.

BPOV

After the reunion, Edward drove me home. Although, it hadn't ended. Edward demanded we go home early, not allowing me to be able to talk to Jacob again.

"Did you have fun?" he asked pleasantly as he drove us home.

"Not really. I hardly got to talk to anyone." I mumbled, irritated. All Edward had let me do was say hello to everyone once and say goodbye to Charlie before pulling me away to the Volvo and making me leave.

"You said your hellos to everyone there. Isn't that enough?"

"No. I didn't get to have conversations with anyone. I didn't get to ask people how they've been doing or what's new in their lives. I said 'hello' and 'goodbye' and we moved on."

"Well, I was getting bored."

"You could have left. Or maybe not have stood right next to me the entire time."

"You really think I'd let you leave my side? You are mine Bella. I won't let you get away from me this time." Panic flooded through me.

"You won't let me leave?" I asked, fear present in my voice.

"Of course not. Do you really think I would just let you leave me again. Maybe you could promise to call me? That won't work this time Bella. You promised me that before already and did I receive any phone calls?"

"Yes. I called you."

"Once. And how long were we on the phone?"

"I don't know."

"Seven minutes." he told me. I gasped. How could he possibly remember that? It was four years ago! "I remember because I have thought of those seven minutes for four years." I was feeling creeped out. One, he knew the exact amount of time we had spoken on the phone that day, and two, it was almost like he knew what I was thinking. "No, Bella. I can't read minds if that's what your thinking. I've just become very good at being able to read you."

We pulled up outside the house. I hurriedly rushed in, wanting to get away from Edward, but of course he was right behind me.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." I told him as I headed up the stairs.

"Are you really tired?" he asked me.

"Yes. Good night." I called over my shoulder before heading to my bedroom. I shut the door behind me and took a deep breath. I quickly changed, putting on pajamas, and climbed in bed. Edward was never going to leave me alone, was he?

* * *

"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice call. "Bella, are you awake?" I opened my eyes to see Edward standing above my bed. It was still dark out.

"What do you want?" I groaned into my pillow.

"Scoot over." he ordered. I didn't move. I felt him nudge me. "Bella, please move over. I can't sleep." Once again, I didn't move. I felt him push me a little harder. "Come on Bellarina. I can't sleep. I don't want to be alone. Can I please sleep in here."

"On the floor." I told him, although it was muffled into my pillow.

"I don't think so." he chuckled. "Now can you please move over before I make you move?" Edward's threats were not little jokes. He always meant what he said. I scooted over, making room for him, but not removing my face from my pillow.

I felt Edward lay down next to me under my blankets.

"Goodnight Bellarina." he whispered. I felt him pull me into him again, making my eyes fly open. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

**So there you guys go! What did you think? We got to see a bit of the obsessive Edward in there! So, please review! They really do mean a lot! I can never wait to see what your guy's thoughts are! Thanks for the support! **


	4. Chances

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! But first, I'd like to thank all of you for your support. All of your reviews have been so great! I am very please with the feedback, I mean, by chapter three I had gotten seventy three reviews! That is much better then I would have thought I would get! So thank you all so much! It really does mean a lot to me! I hope I can keep you guys reading and keep you all happy! That is my goal!**

**Second, Sorry this chapter took so long! I will try my very hardest to update real soon again, but I have to update my other stories as well, so please don't hate me if I take too long! Don't worry though! I'll work hard and making this story good and not making you guys wait so long!  
**

**So, now that I have gotten all of that said, let's roll on to chapter four! Here you go:**

_Why couldn't he just leave me alone?_

Bella's Point Of View:

I was running from something. But I didn't know what. It was dark out, and there were trees everywhere. They were dark, and some looked like figures. I heard cars passing. I must be near a road.

"Bell-la." I heard a voice call, almost singing my name. It made me shudder. It sounded so peaceful. "Bellarina. Do you really think you can escape me?" I kept running. I saw a bright light appear in front of me, causing me to sharply turn away from it. Next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground, writhing in pain. I had tripped. I could smell my own blood.

The smell wasn't pleasant at all. It made my stomach flip. I felt like I needed to vomit. I could see blood surrounding me. But not only was there my blood, but dried blood of dead corpses that surrounded me. There were three of them. Their faces were easy for me to recognize.

Charlie, Rene, and Phil's blood-drained bodies laid around me. I screamed again, but I could hardly hear it. I could taste something vile rising up my throat, readying to pour out. My entire body ached. My eyes fluttered shut. This is what my death would be like-filled with terror and bloodshed? Had he killed my family too? I needed to get up and run, before he reached me. But I couldn't. I could feel that I was losing myself more and more by the second. I wasn't able to focus on my surrounding-but on the pain shooting through my entire body.

I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up, causing me to scream again, and I looked up into the wicked, grinning face of my brother.

"Bella!" I heard a worried voice call and I screamed. Then I realized I was alive and safe. I quickly opened my eyes. I was covered in my own sweat and I was panting. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm down. I looked up to see that Edward was right above me, his face inches from mine, his eyes full or worry. Charlie was standing behind him, looking worried, but more sleepy. It was still dark out. I let out a big breath. It had been a nightmare. But, when I woke up, my nightmare was still there. Edward was my nightmare.

"Oh, thank god." Edward breathed. "Are you alright? The way you were screaming made it sound like you were in pain."

"I'm fine. It was just a dream." I mumbled.

"More like a nightmare." he muttered. I shrugged and turned around, laying on my side. I closed my eyes.

"You sure your okay Bells?" I heard Charlie ask behind me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just going to go back to sleep." I told him.

"Okay. Goodnight. Edward, you should get some rest too." he said.

"I will. I'm just going to sit with Bella and make sure she'll be okay." he told him, his voice full of concern, probably for me. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. Why couldn't Edward just go? I felt him get under my blankets and wrap an arm around me. I kept my eyes closed this time, my heart beat was slowing as I calmed down and drifted back into sleep again.

(The next day)

Rosalie's Point Of View:

I knocked on the door of the small white house. I was a little worried about being here. What if my suspicions were wrong? I would feel like an idiot if that were the case.

The door opened and Bella stood in the doorway.

"Hey Bella." I smiled at her.

"Hi Rosalie." She smiled back. She looked tired, like she hadn't gotten much sleep. Her brown hair was pulled up into a loose pony tail. She had on gray sweat pant and a navy blue sweatshirt covering a black tank top. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if we could talk." I told her.

"Of course we can. Come on in." She opened the door, allowing me to step inside.

"Is Edward here?" I asked her. I didn't want to talk if he was here, considering what I needed to ask was about Edward.

"No. He went out with his mom. She wanted to spend some time with him today." I nodded. She led me into their living room. It was small, but homey and comfortable.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Bella asked once both of us were sitting down on their couch.

"I wanted to talk about Edward." I told her. I noticed she immediately tensed a little at his name.

"What about Edward?" she asked.

"Well, I hope you don't find it intruding, but I couldn't help but notice that when I first met you, Edward seemed…" I trailed off, searching for the right word. "Odd." I settled with that, although it had been a bit more then odd.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, seeming a bit more nervous.

"I don't know. It's just, after you got all introduced and everything, he didn't really seem to let you talk. He just pulled you off to his bedroom, not letting you socialize or anything. It was like he was very controlling of you." Bella said nothing.

"Bella, has Edward ever, maybe, hurt you in anyway?"

"No. He's never hurt me." she said, looking as if there was maybe something else.

"Well, I hope you don't find me at all rude, but I just felt like there was something different between you and Edward then a normal brother and sister relationship is." Bella looked down nervously. She was twisting her fingers together. She looked like she had something she needed to say, but she didn't want to say it.

"Bella, trust me, you can tell me anything. I know we just met, but I would really like to know. It's been bugging me since I noticed it. If there is anything you want to say, you can say it."

"I don't think out relationship is normal." Bella said, in a whisper, so low I could hardly hear her.

"What do you mean?" She was quiet for a minute.

"Nothing. Never mind. He just wants to spend as much time with me as he can since I had been away for so long. It's really nothing." I was shocked. I could tell she was lying, but I didn't want to push her. I didn't want to force her to talk to me, a person she had just met, if she didn't want to. But I could tell there was still something.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well, alright. I suppose I should get going. I hope I'll see you soon. But, if you ever need to talk, I'll be here to listen." I told her.

"Thanks Rosalie. Thank you for your concern, but it's really nothing."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you." I left. I knew there was more. But why wouldn't she tell me?

Bella's Point Of View:

I couldn't believe Rosalie, of all people, had noticed. I had met her once and she was the only one to realize it. I felt like an idiot. Why didn't I tell her? I had the perfect opportunity right in front of me, and I didn't take it. Edward was gone, he wouldn't know. I was so close to doing it. It would be so easy. So why couldn't I?

I sat on the couch, angry with myself for not taking the chance to tell someone. I knew I needed to tell someone. A part of me had wondered if Rosalie had experienced anything like this. She seemed like she didn't believe me when I said nothing was wrong. How else could she be the only one to notice, or even care?

I needed to get out of here. But where would I go? I didn't have any school friends. If I hung out with Alice, Edward could possibly be around. And then I knew who I would hang out with. Jacob. Jacob and I were friends. And we still had catching up to do. But I didn't have a ride.

I went into the kitchen and looked for a phone book. I flipped through it until I came across: Black. I found Billy. I dialed the number.

"Hello?" I warm and familiar voice answered.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"It's Bella."

"Hey Bella!" he said, I could almost hear the grin.

"Hey Jake. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, or something?"

"Sure. You want to come down here?"

"I'd love to. But I don't have a ride."

"I'll come get you." he said. "Now?"

"Sure." I told him.

"Alright. I'll be there soon."

"Okay. Bye Jake."

"See you." he said and hung up. I smiled to myself. I was finally going to get to hang out

with someone, other then Edward. I needed to get away. I didn't want to be here when Edward got back. I didn't ever want to be here. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my mom again. I didn't want to have to be trapped here, stuck living with Edward.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

I had changed from my gray sweatpants, to a pair of jeans. There was a knock on the door and leaped up from the couch to answer it. I swung the door open, revealing Jacob Black.

"Hey Bells!" he greeted, a wide grin on his face. It felt so good to see Jacob, without having to worry about Edward watching me.

"Hi Jake!" I smiled back.

"Did you want to go to my place? Or did you want to hang here?"

"If it's alright with you, I'd much rather go to your place."

"That's fine. Come on." he said, holding his hand out. I took it and he led me to his car.

"What kind of car is this?"

"A rabbit. I actually built it myself when I was younger." he told me.

"Seriously?" I asked him, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow Jake! That's so cool."

"I guess." He shrugged.

We got into the Rabbit and Jake pulled out of the driveway. We drove for awhile in silence.

"So, how does it feel to be back?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence. That was a question I really didn't want to answer.

"Kind of weird." I shrugged. Weird didn't completely describe. It was more like scary.

"I bet. You've been gone how long now?"

"Four years."

"Really? It seemed longer. I mean, I know we never hung out much, but I really missed you when you were gone. I'm just glad your back."

"Thanks. I missed you too Jake." He smiled at me.

"How long are you staying?"

"I have no idea. I'd kind of like to go back soon. I have to get back to my mom and everything." And get away from Edward.

"Yeah. How has your mom been?"

"Really good. She married this guy Phil. She's been married to him for about three years now, but she's still madly in love with him."

"Well, good for her. Tell her I say hi next time you talk to her."

"I will. I'm sure she'd love to see you sometime."

"I'd love to see her too. I miss Renee. She was always so nice."

"Yeah. She's kind of like a little kid sometimes." I always smiled when I talked about my mom. She could be so funny. She really was like a little kid. The way she worded things was always different then most people. She had a way of describing things so that people could understand them easier.

Jacob and I were catching up as he drove to his place. We were laughing at our few memories we had together, a very few considering we hardly got to hang out. But that was when I saw him.

Edward was sitting in his Volvo, staring at us. He glared at Jacob before turning his gaze to me. He watched me, stared at me, until we drove off. His expression said 'You-are-in-so-much-trouble.' He was not going to be pleasant when I got home. Not at all.

"So, do you like her husband-Phil?" Jacob asked. He must have not seen Edward, because I know that if he had, he would have noted Edward's angry expression.

"Yeah. He's nice." I said, trying not to worry about how Edward would react when I got home.

"That's cool." he said. I remained silent. We drove towards his place, quietly. We drove past a cliff, surrounded by a bunch of rocks. Water was at the bottom of it. There was a group of guys at the edge of the cliff. What were they doing? My thoughts suddenly weren't on Edward, and now on trying to figure out what they were doing.

I watched as one of them flung themselves of the cliff.

"Wait!" I shouted, causing Jacob to flinch, startled by my sudden outburst, and slam down on the brakes.

"What the hell? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"That guy just jumped off of a cliff!" I was still shouting. I watched as two more jumped off, one right above the other.

"They're cliff diving Bella. It's recreational. They aren't trying to commit suicide." he told me in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone, which usually pissed me off to extreme levels, but I let it slide this time. I watched as another guy and a girl threw themselves over the edge as well. It suddenly looked fun.

"I want to go cliff diving. Right now." I told him.

"Bella, you just thought those guys were trying to kill themselves, and now you want to and try it?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Yes. I want to try cliff diving. Now, are you with me, or not?" I asked him as I started opening the passenger door. I heard Jacob sigh as I turned to get out of the Rabbit.

"Bella, why don't we try it tomorrow or next week or something?" he asked. I thought about it. It would probably be better. And then I remembered Edward. He wouldn't let me leave the house again, much less see Jacob. It had to be now.

"No. It has to be today." I told him, shutting the passenger door and looking in at Jacob. He got out of the Rabbit and came over to me.

"Why today?" he asked.

"Because. I don't know when I'll be able to come see you again." I told him.

"Why?" he asked. "I mean, your twenty two now. You can do whatever you want, right?" I wish it were that easy. Of course I should be able to do what I want. Especially since I was out of town and didn't have to go to work.

"Well, I can do what I want, but I still have so much to do here before I go back to Jacksonville. This could be the only chance I have to do this. And I'd rather do it with you." I lied. Of course Edward was the real reason I couldn't come back.

"Alright." he sighed.

"Really?" I felt a grin slowly spread across my face.

"Yes. But you have to promise me you'll be careful."

"Oh, thank you Jake!" I squealed in excitement. This would probably be the only thing I would be able to do that I could actually have fun doing. It would get my mind off of Edward.

"Your welcome." He smiled. "Now, come on." He led me through a trail in the woods towards the cliff. I held his hand, tightly, making sure I wouldn't trip. He pulled me through the trail until it was suddenly open. We were on the cliff.

The water was crashing violently into the rock wall below us. It was intimidating, but it wasn't going to stop me. The thought of drowning didn't worry me either. If it killed me, at least I'd be free of Edward.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked me. He had pulled of his black t-shirt, revealing his huge abs. I stared in shock.

"You like what you see?" He smirked at me.

"No. It's just…" I trailed off, trying to figure out how to word it. "Your so, like, buff. I mean, are you on steroids or something?"

"Very funny." he said.

"No, I'm serious!"

"No, I'm not on steroids Bella." he told, sounding slightly irritated.

"Well, personally, I think you're a tad too muscular." I told him.

"Sure… I bet you like it." he said, a cocky grin replacing his irritation.

"Don't flatter yourself Jake." I pulled off my navy sweatshirt, leaving me in my black tank top. It was sort of warm out, well warm for Forks anyways. But there was still a slight breeze that made me shiver.

"Are you ready?" he asked, probably deciding not to push his cockiness any further. I nodded. "Alright. Just jump when-"

I threw myself off of the cliff before he had a chance to finish his sentence. I took a deep breath as I went down and held it in. The water covered my entire body. It wrapped around me and surrounded me. It was cold-no, it was freezing. I kept my eyes closed as I pushed my way to the surface. I could feel myself running out of oxygen, and I knew I needed to hit the surface soon. Before I was out of air.

I frantically pushed my way to the top, kicking my legs as fast as I could. I was almost out of air, causing my lungs to burn. I felt a hand wrap around my arm, pulling me up. I knew it was Jacob.

I felt myself hit the surface and immediately took a huge breath. I opened my eyes to see that I was close to shore, close enough to touch the ground. I looked around to find Jacob jump off the cliff. If he had been on the cliff still, then who pulled me up?

I turned around to see Edward watching me. Fuck. My. Life.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you care to explain to me why you just jumped off of a cliff with _Jacob_?" he demanded, his voice filled with anger. I stayed quiet. "Bella, answer me!"

"Because I can." I muttered. Edward laughed.

"Because you can…" He laughed a little as if I were joking. His expression turned hostile in a second. "Bella, I forbid you from seeing Jacob again."

"You're crazy." I mumbled, starting to walk away. I felt him grab my arm and pull me, quickly, to face him. I glared up at him and he did the same down to me.

"Oh," I heard Jacob call. "Hey Edward." Edward and I snapped our heads up to look at Jacob. He was walking from the water, towards us. Jacob looked at Edward's hand, which was still holding my arm, tightly. Edward must have noticed Jacob looking, and immediately let go of my arm, letting his hand, and my arm, drop.

"Hello Jacob." Edward said politely, but I knew it was with much effort. I felt a shiver run through me from the cold. I was soaking wet from the water, and the cold air helped nothing.

"When did you get here? I never saw-" Jacob was saying when he got cut off.

"Well, Charlie wanted Bella to come home, so I suppose we should leave." Edward had interrupted Jacob in a cold tone.

"Um," Jacob said, and I immediately knew he wasn't going to just let me leave that quickly. "I'm sure Charlie will understand. And besides, Bella is an adult."

"Well, Bella is probably going to be leaving again soon, and Charlie wanted to spend some time with her before she has to leave. I'm sure Bella can come and see you again soon though." Edward told him. I knew he was lying. Jacob said nothing. He just glared at Edward, and Edward glared back.

"Fine." Jacob said coldly, breaking the silence. He turned his gaze away from Edward and looked at me, his eyes quickly softening. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. I'll see you." He pulled me into a big, warm hug. I looked at Edward, who was standing behind Jacob. "Edward, could you go up to the top off the cliff and get my sweat shirt?"

"Alright. But hurry up." he told me as he walked away. I continued to hug Jake, not letting him go, even when I was talking to Edward. I didn't know when I would see him again, considering Edward would probably not let me out of his sight after this.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jacob asked, pulling away a little so that he could look at my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, although I probably knew what he meant.

"Don't you think there is something weird about the way Edward treats you?" he asked me, causing me to drop my gaze. I looked at my black converse, paying attention to those, and only those.

"I don't know. I don't really pay attention." I mumbled, lying, after a minute. He put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. My eyes locked with his.

"Bella, I know you know what I'm talking about."

"I don't." I whispered, lying again.

"Bella, you are the worst liar ever. Why won't you just admit that you know I'm right? Why can't you admit that he treats you in a way that a brother should never treat his sister? Why can't you admit it Bella?" he demanded. I didn't answer. I felt my eyes start watering, but he still was holding my chin, and I was unable to look down.

"Bella," he continued. "When I saw you at the reunion, Edward just pulled you around like you belonged to him-like you had to do whatever he said. You looked scared to be near him. No, never mind. Not scared-terrified. And I know Edward and I don't get along-well that's an understatement, but the way he glares at me when I talk to you… It's like he's possessive of you. And I know that you know what I'm talking about Bella. Has he ever hurt you?" I still didn't answer.

"And," Jacob went on. "I know he did this when you were younger too, didn't he?" He asked, but it wasn't really a question. "That's why as soon as you turned eighteen, you left. I know you Bella. I've seen the way Edward looks at you, the way he watches you. I see it every time your together. I saw it when you were young. I saw it before you left. I saw it again at the reunion. Bella, just tell me. The truth this time. Don't lie to me or try to downplay it. Just tell me everything. You can trust me."

Rosalie and Jacob had both noticed it. My attempts at keeping the secret all these years was pointless. Jacob had assumed for years, and Rosalie figured it out during our first meet.

This was my chance. Possibly my only chance. Jacob pretty much said it all. All I had to do was confirm it. But what would happen to Edward if I did? Would he go to prison? Would he leave, hiding away from the police? Or would he get away with it? Either way, he would find away to get me back. And he was practically my brother. He was my family. I couldn't just stab my almost-brother in the back like that. I mean, he's never actually hurt me. He's never raped me, or hit me. Maybe everything that's gone on with us all these years has all been my imagination. Maybe he's just a caring brother who feels protective over his little sister. Or, maybe not.

But I couldn't give him away just like that. All these years of secrets and hiding it would be pointless. And Edward was just a minute away. He could possibly be watching right now, although if he were, he probably would have been here hitting Jacob for touching me.

Maybe I could just leave. Yes, that's what I would do. When Edward was asleep, I would leave a note and go. I could go back to Rene and Phil and act as if this past week never happened.

"Nothing is going on between me and Edward. Believe me Jake. It's fine. He just cares about me, that's all. He loves me as his little sister. He just doesn't want me to get hurt. Don't work yourself up Jake. It'll be fine." I told him, trying to make myself laugh a little to lighten the mood. Jacob didn't laugh along with me. He stared at me in silence.

"Well," he started after a minute. "If that's what you say. But if he ever does anything to you, you can call or text me and I'll help you."

"Thanks Jake. I'll see you." I reached in to hug him once more.

"See you." he said back.

"Goodbye Jake." I said as I pulled away and walked towards the road to where Edward waited in the Volvo. Now, I just had to put up with him for a few more days until I can escape. But first things first, I was going to have to put up with Edward's wrath before anything else.

**Please don't hate me! I know a lot of you might be mad that Bella didn't take her chance, well he chances, to tell someone, but if I had her take the chances, I think I would end up rushing the story too much, since I have a problem of doing that with my other stories sometimes! But, Bella IS going to try to escape, so at least we've got something! **

**Also, right now it's just a thought, but I was thinking that _MAYBE_ I might have a sequel. It depends on how this story goes and what you guys think about the idea, but I already know what I would write in the sequel. If I don't have a sequel, I'll just put it into this first story, if this story seems way too short that is, but let me know if you guys like that idea!**

**And now, I would really appreciate some reviews! I love hearing what all of you think and what you want to happen! If any of you have any requests that you want added in or if you want something to happen, let me know and I'll try to work it in! I aim to please! If you think it's going too fast or too slow or anything, let me know and I'll do what I can to fix it! Just, please review! It would mean a lot!  
**


	5. Close call

**I'm back with another chapter! It didn't take too long now, did it? Lol. I want to thank you guys, again, for all of the great and supportive review! I'm really pleased with all of your feedback so far!**

kay (): **Personally, I don't think it's weird to be turned on by this kind of Edward, but maybe that's just because I'm extremely turned on by it too. Lol. Thanks for the review! **

**And to all of you other reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing! I need to thank all of you, especially those of you who have reviewed every chapter so far! So thank you **Isabella Jame Swan Cullen, **and **71star, **who are just two out of the many! Don't feel left out if I didn't say your name! Those were just the last two reviews I just looked at! And all of your support is just fantastic! I think I replied to most reviews thanking you guys, but I just wanted to say it again! So, thanks!**

**And here we are with chapter five:**

Previously: _But first things first, I was going to have to put up with Edward's wrath before anything else._

I got into the Volvo, ready for Edward's reaction. He had my sweat shirt in one hand, and his other hand was pinching the bridge of his nose as he took deep breaths. His eyes were squeezed shut.

I grabbed my sweat shirt out of his hands.

"Um, thanks for getting this." I mumbled. His eyes snapped open and he dropped his hand from his face.

"Bella, what the hell did you think you were doing?" he demanded, his voice filled with anger.

"I was visiting Jacob." I told him, putting my sweat shirt on.

"I saw that. And why did you jump off of a cliff?"

"Because it looked fun."

"Fun." he repeated. "So, what, you jump off of cliffs now?"

"Not usually. I just felt like doing it." I shrugged.

"So, you think you can just do whatever you feel like doing?" he asked.

"Well," I pretended to think. "Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because, I'm twenty two Edward. I'm an adult. I can do what I please when I please to do it."

"I hate to break it to you Bella, but your wrong. You are not allowed to see Jacob again. Your mine Bella, you said it yourself. And don't even bother to _think _otherwise, because you and I both know what I'm capable of." Actually I didn't, but I decided not to say anything. I just needed to wait at least one more day until I could leave.

"So, Bella," Edward continued. "What did Jacob say to you when you were saying your goodbyes?"

"That's none of your business." I muttered.

"Oh Bella, I think it is. Keep in mind that your mine. Now, what did he say?"

"Nothing. We just said goodbye. He told me to say 'hi' to Rene and Charlie. That's it." I lied.

"Well, at least you got your way and you got to say goodbye. But this is your final goodbye. You can't see Jacob again."

"Where are we going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Home."

The rest of the ride was quiet. No one said anything. The silence was almost worse then when Edward talked. At lease when he talked, I knew what was going on in his crazy mind.

We pulled up to our house. Charlie was still gone. I got out of the Volvo and ran up to the house without even looking at Edward. I went inside and immediately went up to my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

I preferred not to be near Edward tonight. He was pissed at me, even though he tried to contain himself when we were in the car. But he could do anything, and I knew that.

_Flashback_

(Bella is twelve. Edward is fourteen.)

_Edward and I were walking together in the woods behind Charlie's house. We were holding hands. It was normal to me. Edward and I were always alone together. _

"_Bella, what's going on up in your head lately?" Edward asked. I was never very good at keeping things from Edward, so of course he was able to figure out I had something on my mind lately._

"_Well, you know how I told you yesterday that I had been feeling like Renee and Charlie would get a divorce? And how I had heard them fighting a lot lately?" I asked him. Yesterday, Edward and I had been walking in these same woods, talking and holding hands. Lately at night, I could hear my mom and dad fighting when they thought I was asleep. _

"_Yes." Edward said, allowing me to continue._

"_Well, last night, my mom was telling me how one time, she had visited Phoenix Arizona. She kept going on and on about how much she loved it, how warm it was, and how much I would love it. I have this feeling that she wants to move there. And if she does, I know she has every intention of taking me with her."_

_Edward froze beside me, stopping dead in his tracks. I stopped, a step ahead of him, and turned around. He was staring at me, his eyes holding an expression that I had never seen before. _

"_You. Can't. Leave. Me." he growled after a few minutes of silence. He grabbed my shoulders and started leading me, backwards, until I was up against a tree._

"_Edward, I'm a minor. My mom will insist on taking me with her and she'll find a way to make my dad agree." I said panicked. Edward's reaction had scared me. He had done this before, but only when we were little and it was stupid things like once when I had ignored him for stealing my crayons._

"_Bella, you have to stay. You can't leave. Your not allowed to leave me!" he hissed, his face filled with fury and rage._

"_I don't want to leave," I lied. At the moment, I really did want to leave. "But I can't tell my mom that. You know her. She's like a little kid. She'll take it personally."_

"_You have to tell her. Bella, do you want to leave me?" he asked, his voice starting to crack. His eyes softened with sadness now._

"_No." I said, pity washing over me. "Don't worry Edward. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to stay here. And I don't even know if they are getting divorced. It's just a thought right now."_

_End Flashback._

If only I would have known then that Edward would act the way he did towards me.

My mom and Charlie had told me they were getting divorced two weeks later. Edward had been great then. I had called him, crying, and he came right over, letting me sob into his shoulder. He had held me, telling me it would be okay. I had known it was coming, but that didn't mean I wasn't hurt. I had gone through the whole 'It's all my fault' period. I had been through the 'It's all you fault' period. And Edward had been the only one to really help me through all of it. Maybe that's why I cared about him still.

There was a knock on my door, pulling me out of my thoughts. My door opened before I said anything, and in came Edward, looking all hot and shit.

Wait-what? Oh, hell no! I just called him hot! No, no, no. Not okay with me! Not okay with me at all! He was my half brother! I mean, most people referred to him as my brother! I referred to him as my brother! It wasn't okay for me to call my own brother, who shared my DNA, hot. Not for me anyways.

Edward sat down on my bed, where I was sitting down, my legs straight and my back against my wall. He reached over and placed a hand gently on my cheek. I froze under his touch. He continued to say nothing, but he drew himself closer to my face. He was moving slowly, but I couldn't move. Fear washed over me.

Then, he quickly smashed his lips against mine. He moved the hand that had been on my cheek, to the back of my neck, pulling my face closer to his. I lifted both of my hands, putting one on both sides of his face, and began to push him away. Unfortunately, Edward was much stronger then me.

He lifted his other hand, twisting it into my hair. I moved one of my own hands to the back of his head, grabbing a fist-ful of hair and pulling him away. He took the action the wrong way, thinking I was trying to kiss his him back, when I was really trying to get him away.

I felt him force my lips apart with his own, and his tongue darted into my mouth. His tongue searched the inside of my mouth, moving my own tongue with his. He broke the kiss, coming up for air. This was my chance to get him off of me, before it was too late. I knew what he was planning on doing.

I lifted my legs up, and used my feet to push him off of me. However, Edward figured out what I was doing before the damage could be done. He moved out of the way of my feet, and coming closer to me. He quickly shoved his lips back onto mine, pulling me closer again. I felt him move so that he was almost on top of me. He moved me so that I was directly underneath him.

I felt him move one of his hands under my shirt, moving it all around my stomach. He lifted it up so that it was cupping my breast. I was frozen, and too shocked and scared to move. Edward had never gone this far, and I hated it. It wasn't right.

I felt Edward move his other hand down to the waistband of my jeans, tugging on them a little. I felt him move his hand to the zipper of my jeans and unzip them.

I shouted at myself to move- to make him get off of me, but I couldn't. He was stronger, faster, and scarier. I was frozen with shock. How could this have happened. I'd been in town for what, like, three days, and he was already trying to get in my pants?

He removed his lips from my mouth, allowing me to breath.

"Edward, get off of me!" I shrieked finally once my mouth was free. He didn't respond, but started kissing my neck. "Edward, you my fucking brother! Get away from me! This is wrong!"

Edward brought his lips back up to mine, keeping me from talking. And then I heard a noise downstairs. Edward froze above me, like I had been frozen beneath him. It was the front door.

"Hey Bells! Hey Edward! I'm home!" It was Charlie. Edward quickly got off of me. I got up too, re-zipping my jeans, and re-adjusting my sweat shirt.

"Don't say a word about this. I'm warning you Bella." Edward said. He was too close to getting caught, and he knew that. But now I feared for what was yet to come. I had to get out of here. If not tonight, tomorrow.

**So, what did you guys think? That was a close one, wasn't it? Do you guys think Bella will get out before Edward makes her his? Review and let me know! We're only one review away from One Hundred! **


	6. Forgetting

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of they great reviews! They mean so much to me! **

**And here is the next chapter:**

Previously:_ I had to get out of here. If not tonight, tomorrow._

(Later on that night)

Bella's Point Of View:

Charlie was in bed. Edward was in bed, although he was probably about to come into my bed at any minute. I had a duffel bag hidden under my bed filled with all the stuff I needed for my escape. I would leave tonight. I just needed Edward to fall asleep first.

I laid in my bed, plotting my way out when Edward came in. He grinned crookedly at me when he saw me sitting up in bed.

"Were you waiting for me Ballerina?" he smirked.

"No. I just… I couldn't sleep." I mumbled.

"Neither could I." He came over to the bed, sitting down right next to me, which cause me to be shoved over a little. He turned his body a little so that he could look at me. I stared ahead, looking at the window on the opposite side of my room. That was one option I could think of to get out. Although, I would probably end up injuring myself if I tried it.

Edward took my chin in his hands and forced me to look at him. I clenched my jaw.

"We had a close call earlier, huh?" he said, his green eyes looking into my brown ones. I said nothing and tried to move my gaze away from him, but it was hard when he was right in front of my face.

He slowly moved closer to me, close enough where I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I felt my heartbeat pick up. I knew what he would try. And this time, Charlie was asleep and Edward didn't have to worry about being interrupted, considering Charlie slept like a log, waking up only when he heard me screaming.

Suddenly, Edward's lips were on mine, his hands were in my hair, pulling me closer. I struggled to pull away, but he was too strong. He moved so that he was on top of me, wrapping one hand around my waist and pulling me down so that I was on my back, instead of my butt.

"We're going to be quick about this love." he whispered when he broke the kiss, but crashed his lips back to mine before I could react. He grabbed the waistline of my black sweat pants and tugged at them, pulling them down just a little. He broke the kiss again, allowing me to breath, and sat up. He yanked his white t-shirt over his head in a second, revealing his perfectly white abs. I admit, they were hot.

He pulled down his boxers. I froze. No. No, no, no! This couldn't happen! Not now-not ever! Edward quickly yanked my black tank top over my shoulder, and I didn't stop him. I couldn't stop him. I was frozen with fear, and shock. He quickly pulled down my pajama shorts, leaving me in my bra and underwear.

"Edward! Stop it! Please!" I begged, regaining my speech. He froze for a second and looked at me.

"Love, I know you want it. I know that deep down, you want it as badly as I do." he murmured, stroking my cheek gently with his hand. Did I? No, I didn't. At least, I didn't think I did. "Bella, I know you do. Don't you love me?"

"Yes… But not that way! You're my brother. Well, kind of. We share the same DNA. We can't do this. Don't do this." Edward hesitated. He looked down at me, his eyes filled with longing and hesitation. He looked like he was having an inner battle with himself. And then he looked like he made his decision. Without saying a word, he moved a little. I thought he was getting off of me, but I was wrong.

"No, Edward, don't'." I said, trying to move my hands to pull my blanket up. He grabbed both of my hands in one of is, and moved them above my head. He took one of the rubber bands that were around my wrist and wrapped it around both wrists. I couldn't help but let out a snort.

"Edward, you really think a rubber band will keep my hands tied up?"

"Your right." I grew confused when he said nothing, but he bent over, and came up with pair of my headphones. I realized what he was doing when he started wrapping them around my wrists. He wrapped them around, not too tightly, but he knotted them tightly enough.

"Edward, please don't!" I cried, practically begging now.

"Bella, I know you want this. Why do you keep fighting it?" he asked, his emerald eyes digging into my own.

"Because, it's wrong…" I whimpered, on the verge of crying now. Edward left a head and wiped the tear.

"Love, I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe. Just admit that you love me, and I'll give you the world. We can leave Forks. We can leave and never come back. We can go live on an island, or Paris, or- anywhere! Please, just show me how much you love me, and I'll give you everything." he murmured softly in my ear, his voice filled with pleading. As sick as our relationship was, a part of itched for this. I wanted to run away, I wanted to be able to spend

a lifetime with Edward, but he was pretty much my brother.

"Bella, I can tell your fighting it right now." Edward continued. " But I can see the desperation in your eyes though. You want this-you need this. Bellarina, I can give you whatever you need. I will take care of you and be by your side. Please Bella. Just say the words and it's all yours." And then, I forgot everything. I forgot that he was my almost brother and that our father was still sleeping a few doors down from my own.

"Okay." I mumbled. He grinned his crooked smile quick before he crashed his lips to mine.

And this time, my mind didn't say no.

"Edward?" I mumbled, causing him to stop kissing me.

"Yes?"

"Could you please un-tie my hands?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah…" he moved his hands to my wrists and quickly removed the headphones.

I laid in my bed, staring blissfully at the ceiling while we had sex. I had forgotten every thing that used to stop me from allowing Edward too close to me. I had welcomed him in this time though, and now I was going to have to deal with the consequences.


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This is just an author's note! I needed to warn you that I may not be able to update in awhile. Something happened, so I won't be able to update. I don't know how long I'll be away from Fan fiction, but just know that it could be a short period of time, or quite a while! Personally, I'm praying it's a short period of time, cause I love writing for you guys, but I'm afraid I have no clue if it will be.**

**So, please don't get mad when I don't update. I hate it. And I wish I could write all the time, but I can't right now. I am so sorry! **

**I want to thank all of you for your amazing support though! It all means A LOT to me! You have no idea! Thanks to every single one of you! I love you guys! **

**Once again, I am so, so sorry that I have to quit updating a little while! Please, I beg you guys, don't remove me from your alerts and stuff because I do intend to be back eventually. I just don't exactly no when! I am so sorry! Please don't hate me! I honestly don't want to do this, but right now, I have to. So, I hope I can be back soon and write again, but for now, goodbye.  
**


	8. Escape

**Alright guys. I'm back. I think everything is all good now, but if it takes me awhile to update, please don't hate me! I don't know if it's a good idea to start writing again, but I love you guys enough to come back. Plus, writing is fun for me, and I hated having to stop, even though it wasn't as long as it should have been. But, I **_**might **_**need to make a few changes in my writing for a little while, like there won't be a lot of lemons for awhile, but maybe eventually, that will change. But those of you who have been asking for lemons, I apologize, because even I was looking forward to putting in some, which I still may be able to, but not for awhile.  
**

**Oh, and I wanted to thank all of you guys for your amazing support! When I started this story, I had no idea that I would even get that many reviews or traffic, but right now, I have 13,225 Hits** **and 6,079 Visitors on this story alone, so thank you SO much! I love all of you for that! And, thank you for waiting patiently for me to come back. I feel pathetic considering it was as short of a time as it was, and it was only so short because I have a need to write. Lol.  
**

**So, now we can move on to chapter seven:**

Previously: _I had welcomed him in this time though, and now I was going to have to deal with the consequences._

**Edward's Point Of View:**

I went to my bedroom an hour or so after Bella fell asleep. I couldn't believe that she had finally given in, although I knew she would eventually. I just didn't think tonight would be the night.

I wasn't completely aware of why it was so wrong to Bella. I understood that it was wrong since we were siblings, but I couldn't control who I fell in love with. She was like a magnet, pulling me towards her. I couldn't stop loving her even if I wanted to, which I didn't. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

Even though I couldn't see anything wrong with loving Bella, I knew there was. She was my half sister, and if anyone were to find out, it wouldn't end well.

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I woke up to my phone alarm going off. I had set it for three in the morning, knowing that Edward and Charlie would still be asleep, and Edward would be back in his own bedroom. This was possibly the only chance I had to escape, and I was going to use it.

I couldn't stay here. Edward wasn't going to leave me alone, he loved me. And right now, I wasn't sure how I felt. I did hate him, I don't think I ever could, but that was all I was sure of. I didn't know if I liked him, disliked him, feared him, maybe even loved him. It was all a blur.

I quickly got dressed, putting on some jeans and a t-shirt, and started throwing my stuff into my bag.

I had no idea where I was going to go. I wanted to go back home and see my mom, but if Edward were to come after me, that's the first place he would look. And if I wanted to get away from Edward, I was going have to go somewhere he would hopefully not think of to find me.

After I finished packing my bag, I found a piece of paper, and a pen. I quickly scribbled a note out for Edward, which I was going to have to place in Edward's room so that Charlie wouldn't see it. I scribbled down another one and placed it on my bed, this was one Charlie could read.

"Edward," the note for Edward read.

_I'm sorry, but I had to leave. After last night, I don't know if I can stay around here. You and I both knew I would leave eventually. I mean, did you really think I'd stay here? I don't know how I feel anymore. I will never be able to hate you. Ever. But beyond that, I have no idea how I feel. So goodbye. _

_-Bella_

I quietly went into Edward's bedroom, making sure to not make any noises, and to not trip like I had tendencies to do at inappropriate times. Thankfully, I was successful, not making any noise or waking Edward up as I set the note on Edward's pillow.

"Dad," the note I had already placed on my bed read.

_I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. Well, by the time you find this, I will have already left. I'm sorry I had to leave this way, but I just had to. I love you, and I'll try to come back soon. I love you. _

_-Bella_

I slowly went downstairs, trying not to make any noise and wake someone up. I was successful again. I quietly opened up the front door, and shut it behind me. This was my chance, and I wasn't about to screw it up.

I made my way down the sidewalk, feeling relieved. I felt bad leaving the way I did, because of Charlie, not Edward, but I had to. But where would I go? I didn't have a car, or much money either. Which, both were definitely a problem. I didn't know how far I could walk without needing to stop for food and water every so often.

And then I knew who I could go to. She could help me.I just needed to find her before it was too late and Edward and Charlie woke up.

I walked the streets until I came across a mailbox that said '_Hale_' on it. I looked at the big white house. It was much bigger then mine, but it wasn't like a mansion. Although, it was almost just as big as one. I needed to find Rosalie's cell number. I didn't want to wake her entire family. But I didn't have her number. And then I had an idea.

I pulled out my phone and started pushing at the keyboard.

_What is Rosalie's cell number? -Bella_

I waited awhile, hoping Alice was awake. I felt my phone buzz in my was a text from Alice, a phone number in it.

_Thanks Alice. Oh, and you could you do me a favor and not mention this to Edward? -Bella_

_Sure? _was her quick reply. I quickly put the number Alice gave me into my phone and called it. It rang a few times before I sleepy voice answered it.

"Hey. Rosalie?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Bella. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Um, hi Bella. Well, yeah a little."

"I'm so sorry. But I really need your help."

"Oh," he voice had a little bit more emotion now. "Can you come outside? I think I'm outside your house right now."

"Yeah. On my way." I heard footsteps as she headed downstairs, and then the line went dead. The front door opened, and there stood a sleepy looking Rosalie in blue booty shorts and a hot pink tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"Bella, come inside." she said. I followed her into the big fancy house. She led me to a white living room that had a black couch and a blood red chair. She sat down on the couch, grabbing my hand and pulling me down next to her. "Bella, what's going on?"

"I need to get out of here. And I was wondering if you could help me?"

"It's Edward, isn't it?" she asked, although it didn't sound like much of a question. I could feel tears prepare to run, but I tried to hold them in. I nodded, not able to speak yet. "What the hell did he do to you?" She sounded angry.

"He's in love with me." I whispered. Rosalie's face pinched up with disgust.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked after she recomposed herself.

"Because it's so wrong. He's my half brother, for Christ's sakes! He shouldn't love me."

"No, he shouldn't. But Bella, you still should have told me. I'm glad your telling me now though, before thing get too late." I hesitated, and she noticed. "Wait- you two haven't..." she trailed off, but I got what she was saying.

"Last night..." I nodded.

"Oh god..." she whispered. "You two had sex? Oh my god."

"He tied up my hands-"

"He raped you?" she cut me off angrily.

"Well, not necessarily. He tied me up, and then I kept saying 'no', but he kept whispering all of these things in my ear, and they were all so sweet, but I kept saying 'no', and then suddenly, I forgot everything. I forgot I was even related to him, and everything that had happened, and I said yes..." I whispered, letting tears fall.

"Oh, my god... Well, first off, are you okay? I mean, did you use protection?" I froze. We hadn't. "Oh god, you didn't, did you."

"Rosalie, what if I'm pregnant?" I asked, my voice filled with fear. "I can't have a baby. Especially not _his _baby!"

"You could take the morning after pill. I mean, it's not really killing the child since the baby would be nothing right now. But if you take it, you'll be throwing up for a few hours."

"Yeah. I'll do that." I nodded. As much as I hated abortion, I could not have this baby, if there was even a baby.

"Your sure?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. I'm positive. I can't have a baby."

"Okay. Come on." Rosalie got up, pulling me up with her, and headed to the front door. She grabbed a black jacket on the way, putting it on as we headed out the door. I was about to object since she was still in her pajamas, but like she'd care. Rosalie was gorgeous, and I'm sure no one would object to seeing her long perfect legs.

She got into the drivers side of a bright red car, although I had no idea what kind of car it was. I was no good with cars. I got into the passenger side. She pulled out of the small driveway and sped down the street.

"So, where are you planning on going?" she asked.

"I have no idea. But I want to go somewhere Edward wouldn't find me. I can't have him find me. And I know he'll come after me. He's been in love with me since we were little, but last night was the first night we actually did anything. It was the first time I allowed anything to be done. And after that, he's going to be more obsessive about finding me."

"Jesus... That is so messed up."

"Believe me, I know. It's part of the reason I left in the first place. When I came back, a part of me hoped he had changed. I hoped he had maybe found someone else, and he would leave me alone."

"He did have a girlfriend." she said.

"What?" I demanded, surprised.

"Yeah. He dated her for about a year or two, but one day he suddenly broke it off. He never told anyone why he left Tanya. All he told us was he just didn't love her. Although, I always felt like he was hiding something. Like there was more to it then that, but everyone else let it go, so I did the same. You must have been the reason."

"Well, if he stayed with her so long, why would he break up with her because of me?" I asked.

"Because he broke up with her soon after the news that you were coming to town got out." I felt sick. "You know," Rosalie continued. "I think it was all a cover up really. I mean, he always got kind of weird when your name was brought up. And he never showed much emotion towards Tanya. He'd make out with her, he'd taker her out and he was good to her, but he never went much further then that."

"What do you mean he got kind of weird when my name was brought up?"

"Well, whenever someone said your name, or started talking about you, he'd react oddly. For example, one time when Emmett and Alice were telling Jasper and I about you, Edward suddenly came in the living room, which is where we were, and he knew instantly that we were talking about you. He froze up for a second, and then he started smiling to himself for a few seconds, and then he looked like he was about to cry. It was so weird. When Emmett and Alice saw him, they immediately stopped talking. Well, until he left the room. They told us that you and Edward had been super close, and that when you left, he was all depressed and shit. They said you had been a touchy subject for him, especially when you never called him, although if it were me in your shoes, I wouldn't have called him either."

I hadn't even realized we were already parked at a store until Rosalie started to get out of the car. I followed Rosalie into the store. Surprisingly, she knew exactly where to go. She grabbed a box, and led me to a check out. She walked up to the register and took out her wallet.

"No, Rosalie, I'll get it." I told her.

"No. Bella, I've got it." she said, pulling out some money and giving it to the person at the register. I sighed in defeat. I hated when other people bought stuff for me.

"How did you know where everything was so quickly?" I asked Rosalie once we got back in her car.

"Well, I've had to buy those pills before. Once for me, and once for" she hesitated a little. "Alice." I looked at her in shock. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Alice though, so you can't tell her I told you!"

"I won't. When did that happen?" I asked.

"Well, for Alice, it was three years ago. But she didn't want to have a baby yet. And, if she did, Jasper would find out that she cheated on him."

"What? Who did she cheat on him with?"

"Jacob Black."

"What?" I asked, my voice high pitched and scratchy.

"It was more like a one night stand. They saw each other at a bar, both of them were really drunk, and they had sex. But they didn't use protection, so Alice took the morning after pill. Except after that, Alice started to have a little 'thing' for Jacob, she's had it ever since. I assume she just liked his size, but when they see each other, Alice starts stuttering and freaking out a little. Of course she loves Jasper, but after that one night stand, she's liked Jacob too."

"Oh god." I said, shocked. And then I found something funny. Their size difference made it hysterical to me. I burst out laughing, causing Rosalie to give me an odd look. "But, she's like, tiny! And he's huge!" I said in between giggles. Rosalie burst out laughing too.

"I know!" she said. "That's what I thought when Alice first told me she could be pregnant. I mean, wouldn't he crush her? Unless she was on top. Yeah. She was probably on top. The little pixie is devious. She probably made it kinky."

After we calmed down, I asked Rosalie when she had her pregnancy scare.

"I had it twice. Once when I was fifteen. It was with my boyfriend Royce. I was way too young to be a mother then, and Royce was way too young and far too immature to be a father. Plus, my parents would kill me. And Royce. Jasper was the only one who knew then. Emmett and Alice know about it now, but Jasper had been by my side, holding my hair, while I threw up. The second time was when I was eighteen. I was seeing Royce then still, but the dad was Emmett. Emmett knew, but we decided it was best if we didn't have a kid. I wasn't even with Emmett then, and Royce would have been angry. He had violent tendencies, and that would have pushed his limit. However, if I were to get pregnant now, I would definitely have the baby. I'd love to be a mother."

"I'm sure you'd make a great mom. Me, on the other hand, not so much. I mean, kids are cute, and I'm sure if I were to get pregnant with someone's, who wasn't my brother, child, I would get a more motherly feeling, but right now, I can't see myself as a mom. I'd like to live a little before I'm tied down to a kid. Plus, I'd make a terrible mother. All the crying, and burping, and screaming... Not so much my thing." Rosalie just laughed. I then realized we were already back at the Hale's house. Rosalie and I headed inside, going to sit on the couch again. Rosalie handed me the pill, and a cup of water she had grabbed and said "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." I nodded, taking the pill and water, and downing them quickly.

_(An hour later)_

"Thanks for everything Rose. I promise I'll find a way to pay you back." I told her as I hugged her goodbye.

"No problem Bella. It was my pleasure. And you really don't need to pay me back. I wanted to do it. And if you need _anything, _call me. I'll be here Hun."

"Alright. Thanks again." I turned and walked down the sidewalk of the Hale's house. Rosalie had loaned me money. About three hundred dollars, which made me feel terrible, but she was insisting, saying that the Hale's had plenty of money. I still hadn't figured out where I was going, but I had some ideas. I wanted to go to a bigger city, somewhere where if he ended up searching there, there would be too many people for him to be able to find me. I thought of going to a big city in California, where I could probably get a good job and everything, or New York. Maybe I would leave the country, although that seemed more unlikely then the other ideas. Rosalie had also called me cab, which just pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm going to Seattle." I told the driver once I was in the cab. Although, after I got to Seattle, I had no idea where I would go.

**Edward's Point Of View:**

I woke up excited to see Bella. I had hoped she would still be in the same mood she had been in last night, well after the sex. But when I sat up, a piece of paper fell off my pillow, and onto the ground. I bent over and picked it up. It was a note from Bella. "Edward," It read.

_I'm sorry, but I had to leave. After last night, I don't know if I can stay around here. You and I both knew I would leave eventually. I mean, did you really think I'd stay here? I don't know how I feel anymore. I will never be able to hate you. Ever. But beyond that, I have no idea how I feel. So goodbye. _

_-Bella_

I couldn't believe it. I scrambled out of my bed and raced to Bella's room. She wasn't in there, he bed was made, and her bag was gone. There was a note on her bed as well. "Dad," this note read.

_I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. Well, by the time you find this, I will have already left. I'm sorry I had to leave this way, but I just had to. I love you, and I'll try to come back soon. I love you. _

I ran around the entire house, but Bella was nowhere to be found. Even though she was gone, I didn't want to believe it. But, I couldn't let her go. I had waited for four years for her to come back. It wasn't over yet.

**Rosalie's Point Of View:**

After Bella left, I went back upstairs and laid in my queen-sized bed. Even though I had already had a feeling it was happening, I felt sick having it confirmed. I couldn't believe Edward would do that to Bella. I felt terrible for Bella. She had to put up with all of that for so long. I admit that I can understand that you can't control who you love, but that doesn't change how wrong it was. And those few years Tanya had been in his life, it was all a cover up.

_Flashback._

_"What's up with Edward?" Jasper had asked Alice and Emmett while we were sitting in the living room. _

_"What do you mean?" Alice asked him._

_"Well, he's seems so... sad and stuff."_

_"Oh. Yeah. Well, almost a year ago now, Edward's sister, well half sister, moved away. Her name is Bella. She moved to live with her mom when she turned eighteen. She had promised Edward she would call him, but she never did. Well, she did once, but that was it." Alice explained._

_"Edward took it really hard." Emmett added, before coming to a sudden stop. He looked up, causing all of us to, and Edward was standing there, a sad smile on his face. And then he looked like he was about to cry, before just leaving._

_"He and Bella had been super close, like really close." Emmett continued. "They were always together. And he was always watching out for her. So when she left and didn't ever call him, he got all depressed and stuff."_

_"We don't bring up Bella around him anymore." Alice told Jasper and I. "He got all touchy about it when we talked about her. His reactions to her name were always different."_

_"Yeah," Emmett said. "Like, sometimes, he'd smile and bring up an old Bella memory."_

_"Or," Alice said. "He'd storm out of the room angrily."_

_"Sometimes he'd yell at us, making us stop talking about her." Emmett said. _

_"And then there was the one time he broke the plate when we were all doing dishes and Bella's name came up." Alice added._

_"Or the time he started crying." Emmett cut in. They went back and forth a few more times with 'Like the time we brought up a Bella moment and he stormed out of the house, leaving and not coming back until the next morning.', 'the time he punched the wall', and 'the time he went on a two hour rant about all the weird things Bella did'. _

_"Long story short," Alice finally said. "Edward got all weird when she left. So, now we choose not to bring her up, especially around him. You never know how he'll react when he hears her name."  
_

_End Flashback._

I had thought the things Alice and Emmett had said about Edward's reactions to his half sister leaving seemed weird even then. I thought it seemed like it was more like she had broken his heart, which she did, even though no one realized she had. Everyone thought it was because they had been so close, he didn't know what else to do after she was gone, which could have been partially true too, but it was more because of a broken heart.

**So, what did you guys think? Bella finally made her escape. Where do you think she should go? And she finally told somebody! I'm sorry if you guys wanted her to have a baby, but for now, I'd rather not have her pregnant. Anyways, let me know what you guys think! What do you think should happen? Please, please, please review! I love you guys!  
**


	9. New Beginning

**So, first I'd like to thank all of you for you amazing support and reviews! You have no idea how much it all means to me. Seriously. Like, no joke. I love you guys.**

**Also, I started another year of school, unfortunately, which may mean that my updates will be less frequent, especially considering it's my Freshman year and getting used to a new school, plus all the homework takes up a lot of writing time. I usually write late at night, or morning really, but since I'll be in school, I won't be able to as much. So I will try to update as much as possible, but it will be difficult. Just know that I'm not abandoning you guys intentionally. I hate doing it. Speaking of which, I think I need to apologize for the delay on this update, and all my other story's updates as well. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry.  
**

**Oh, and here is a shout out to my **Isabella Jame Swan Cullen **, **GenTonic08**, **EdwardCullen4Eva1**,** **and all of you other people who are reading this! I love you guys!**

**And now with all of that said, we can start Chapter nine! Oh, by the way, there's a bit of a surprise in this one.  
**

Previously: _Everyone thought it was because they had been so close, he didn't know what else to do after she was gone, which could have been partially true too, but it was more because of a broken heart._

**Bella's Point Of View:**

(Three weeks later)

I was sitting in a small hotel room in Chicago, Illinois when my cell phone started buzzing. I answered without bothering to look who it was, a stupid act on my behalf.

"Bella?" I heard his voice and froze. "Bella, I know your there. I can hear you breathing." I clicked 'end' before he could say anything else. I was surprised he had called. He hadn't called me for a week or so until now. Every time he did call though, I wouldn't answer it. He left voice mails, but I never listened to them. They were all ready to be heard, I just wasn't ready to hear them.

One might like to know how I ended up in Chicago. Well, I honestly don't know myself. I guess I kind of wanted to go somewhere big, making it harder for him to find me, due to population. Some people may think a smaller place in the world that most people would not know of would be better, and I'm sure it would, but if he were to find out what small town I had gone to, he would have found me easier once he got there. So, long story short, I randomly chose Chicago.

Well, it wasn't _completely _random considering that when I was in the airport in Seattle, I had over heard people buying a ticket to Chicago, which helped that place come to mind instead of being totally random. I was rather happy with my decision though. I had been here for only a little over a week, and already I had gotten a job at a small family restaurant. I had already made a new friend too.

_Flashback:_

_"What book are you reading?" I looked up, startled from the smooth voice. I looked over to find a man with icy blue eyes and brown hair that sweeps over his eyes smiling at me. He was cute. I mean, really cute!  
_

_"Um..." I mumbled, trying to remember. "Romeo and Juliet."_

_"Good book. I remember reading it in high school. I had gone out and bought at soon as I finished reading it. It was always one of my favorites." _

_"It's always been one of my favorites too." I smiled. "That, and Wuthering Heights. I was a sucker for the classics. Always have been, and most likely always will be."_

_"Well, it's nice to know there's still those kind of people out there." I couldn't help but think of Edward. We had shared a love of the classics as well._

_"Hey, you okay?" the guy asked me, gazing intently at me with an amused curl of his lips._

_"Yeah. I'm fine." _

_"Good. Oh, I'm Alec, by the way." He held his hand out for me to shake. I grabbed his hand and said, "I'm Isabella. Or Bella. You can choose." _

_"I'm assuming most people call you Bella?" I nodded. "Well, I'd rather not be 'most people'. I'll stick with Isabella. If you don't mind."_

_"I don't mind at all." _

_"Alright. Well, Isabella. Would you like to hang out sometime?"_

_"Like, as a date?" _

_"If you wish." I thought for a second. I had just met this guy. It was going fast. But it was something new, something different. So I brought myself to say yes. He couldn't hold back his grin.  
_

_"When?" I asked._

_"How about tonight?" I was a little startled by how quick this was going. All of this had gone so fast since I left Forks.  
_

_"That sounds great." Like I cared about speed.  
_

_**(That night)**_

_"Hey," Alec smiled at me as he opened the door to his apartment. I couldn't help but smile back as I said "Hi," He was wearing a white t-shirt and some jeans, and in just that, he looked sexy.  
_

_"Come on in." I stepped into the apartment and looked around. It was only one room, not including a bathroom, but cute. The one room, which held his bed, his TV, a bookcase filled with books, a small kitchen area, a little kitchen table, and some other necessities. There was a tiny staircase, only three or four steps, that led down to the bed area. There was another door, which was opened, revealing a bathroom. For a one room apartment, it was a big room._

_"Well, I guess I don't really need to show you around since you can see it all, so I'll just stick with a 'here's where I live' kind of welcoming. So, here's where I live."_

_"I like it." I smiled. "It's so cute."_

_"Cute..." he snorted to himself. "So, should we get going?"_

_"Sure." He grabbed his jacket and led me back out the door. _

_"So, are you going to tell me where we're going now?" He had insisted on making it a surprise when I asked him earlier. _

_"Nope," he smirked. "It's a surprise. Remember?"_

_"You should know I'm not very fond of surprises." I informed him, irritation ringing in my voice._

_"Well, that sucks for you Isabella, but I guess you'll just have to deal with it tonight."_

_End Flashback._

He had taken me to this nice restaurant. Well, it wasn't super nice, like fancy nice; it was this cute little unknown restaurant that was run by a small family he knew. It was a older couple who ran it. They're kids and grand children worked there sometimes too, and they had a few other employees outside of the family_. _I happened to be one of those employees. They had known Lucas well apparently. They offered me a job right before we had left.

Alec and I were almost a couple now. We spent all of our free time together, always talked at least once a day, and he'd stop by my work to see me. We still had to officially confirm our relationship, which was possibly happening tonight. He and I were going to have dinner at his place. He said he'd cook, although I wasn't sure how great of a cook he was so there was a chance I would take over in that department.

"Any plans tonight dear?" Maisey, one of the owners asked. She was a cute older lady, with white hair and wrinkles, but she was adorable. Her and her husband, Jack, had been so helpful to me since I started working here.

"Yeah, I'm going over to Alec's place. He's cooking me dinner." I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, how cute!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together and smiling at me.

"Yeah."

"Well, you can go now. We're going to close up early. Jack and I are going to go for dinner too." she told me, still grinning.

"Oh, you two have fun!"

"You too dear. Tell Alec hello for me."

"I will." I gave her a hug and headed out. I practically ran home, needing to pick out what to wear tonight. For once I actually wanted to get dressed up, which made me think of Alice. She'd be proud. I miss her. I miss all of them, with the exception of Edward.

I hadn't told Alec about Edward yet. I wasn't sure I wanted to. But I had to. With the way I kept getting calls from Edward and the others from Forks, Alec was bound to ask eventually.

As soon as I got to my apartment, I flopped down on my couch and pulled out my phone. I'd listen to the messages now. The first one was from Rosalie.

_'Hey Hun. I'm assuming your on the plane, but I thought I'd call and let you know Edward's gone into a... well, a depression I guess. It's worse then it was before you came back. He doesn't leave _your _bedroom. And when he does, he doesn't talk to anyone. But I'd be careful. You never know what's going on in his head. Edward is one of the smartest guys I know. He's probably got something planned... Anyways, call me soon, 'kay? Bye'_

The next was from Edward. It was short, but he sounded so sad. It made me want to cry.

_'Bellarina... Bella, please call me. I love you, my little Bellaboo barbie. I miss you. Whatever I did to make you leave, I'll fix. I'll fix it Bella. Please... Just, Come back.'_

Then Alice,

_'Isabella Marie Swan, how dare you leave and not tell me! Me! I mean, I know you told Rosalie. And no, she didn't tell me you told her, but remember I have my feelings, and they're never wrong. So, could you at least tell me why you left? It would be much appreciated, my dear. Oh, and thanks so much for leaving us with a very moody Edward... Anyways, love you doll! Call me._'

Edward again...

_'Bella. It's only been a day and it feels like you've been gone for weeks. I miss you so much. Please, please, please call me. I'll do whatever it takes to make you come back.'_

And Charlie,

_'Hey Bells. It's me... Charlie. Well, it would have been nice to say goodbye, or at least know you were going to be leaving, but it was nice to see you anyways. Call us, okay Hun? Love you, baby girl.'_

There were plenty more, about twenty, from Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jacob twice, Edward, Jacob, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice twice, Edward three, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Jacob, and Edward. Each one got more and more worried. The last one from Edward was the one that stood out...

_'Isabella. Why haven't you called anyone? You think you can just disappear and not talk to anyone? It's not going to work like that sweetheart. I'm going to find you if that's what it takes. I love you Bella, but this is ridiculous. Why can't you at least call someone? Believe me, my Bellarina, I'll find you.'_

I shuddered when I finished listening to it. And then out of nowhere, came the tears. They poured down my face quickly while my breath was taken away by the consistent sobbing. Of course Edward would come after me eventually. I knew it wasn't going to be this easy.

I screamed when a pound came from my door. I slowly walked over to open it, partly fearing it was Edward, only to find it was Alec.

"Isabella?" he gasped when he saw me. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm f-f-f-fine." I stuttered through my shaking sobs. He pulled me into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around me tightly. He shut the door behind me and led me to the couch, letting me keep my head hidden in his chest the whole time. He sat down on the couch and held me in his lap.

"Isabella, what happened?" he asked softly.

"My brother." I mumbled into his shirt.

"What?" he asked. I lifted my head up and repeated myself.

"You have a brother?" I nodded. "Well, what did he do that was so upsetting?"

"It's a really long story. But my half brother and I... We have a really twisted relationship."

"Twisted how?"

"I shouldn't say."

"It's alright. You can tell me when your ready. I won't make you tell me." he told me, kissing my forehead.

"I'll tell you. I should tell you. Just in case..." I sighed. "But..."

"What?"

"Just don't freak, okay?"

"Okay..."

And I told him everything. I told him about all the times Edward used to come into my bed when we were young, all the things he's told me, how I had sex with him... He stayed quiet throughout the whole thing, but that didn't hide the disgust on his face when I told him about the sex.

"Oh, my god." he whispered once I finished the story. "Did-did he rape you then?"

"No. Not really. I kind of agreed... It was sick, and wrong, and I regret it with every fiber of my being, and I would do anything to take it back, but I didn't say no. Not in the end anyways. At first I kind of did, but he asked me one more time and I agreed."

"Shit... That's really..." he trailed off, not being able to think of a word to use.

"Screwed up? Twisted? Insane? Disgusting?" I volunteered.

"Yeah, pretty much." he agreed. "But why were you crying just now?"

"Well, ever since I got here, he's called me, but I never answered or listened to the messages. Until today that is. Alec, he's coming after me. He said so himself. And when Edward says something, he means it. He'll find me, and he'll know I'm with you, which will make him jealous. I don't know what he'll do to you... He can be really controlling."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I will not let him hurt you."

"What? Your going to stay even though I've had sex with my brother?"

"Well, he was your _half _brother. And I really like you Isabella. I actually came here to ask you something."

"Okay. Ask me." I would change the subject to just about anything right now.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend? I mean, I know we're kind of together, but I wanted to make sure so we wouldn't have any confusion."

"Yeah. Of course! Yes." I almost shouted. I threw myself against him and hugged him. He hugged back quick before pulling away and placing an warm kiss against my lips.

**Edward's Point Of View:**

I sat on Bella's bed, thinking of where she could have gone and how I would get her back. I _would _get her back eventually, but I needed to find out where she was first. She could have gone to Jacksonville to be with her mother and step dad. I would look there first, just in case. I could look in Phoenix next. It was where she lived before Jacksonville, she could have gone back there.

There was a tap on the door before it quickly swung open. There stood Alice, strutting towards me in her pixie-like manner.

"Edward Cullen, you are going to get out of this room- no, this house, because otherwise, I will have Emmett come over here and carry you out of here, which you know he could, because we are going out and if you argue with me, then I'll have to kill you." she said, placing her hands on her hips, which triggered some irritation.

"Alice, you need to calm down because otherwise, I'll have to kill _you_, and would you be ever so kind to explain what's going on?"

"We're going out."

"Yes, I got that part. What I'd like to know is why you couldn't have called or why I have to come."

"I didn't call because you would have either ignored the call, or you would have canceled, and you have to come because you have been inside this house for three weeks and it's not healthy. It's actually kind of scary."

"Yeah, well, I just didn't feel like going out and being jolly all the time. I'm sure you can understand that, but your Alice so who the hell knows." I sighed.

"Okay, I'll let that slide. But Edward, it's not the first time Bella's left." she pointed out.

"It's the first time she left without telling anyone. She pretty much ran away Alice."

"Yeah, but you knew she was going to leave eventually. She's twenty two, for Christ's sakes. Edward, she has a life that doesn't include us. You need to quit being so damn protective of her and accept that."

"Alice, you really just don't get it."

"Get over it Edward," she ignored me. "I loved Bella too, and so did Emmett. And Charlie misses her, and Esme and Carlisle too, but she's gone. You have to deal with it. I don't understand why this time is so much different then the first time she left. You weren't nearly this bad then, but now you act as if she died, or something. Edward, this is getting crazy. She's not you girlfriend, she's your sister. Why are you so upset about this?"

"It's a lot different then last time. This time, she left without telling anyone. This time, she left after we- it's just different Alice! And she's _my _sister, not yours. It's just different."

"After you what Edward?" she asked, eying me carefully.

"Nothing Alice."

"Fine. Go to hell Edward. Just go to hell. Oh, and stop acting like your the only one who's hurt by her leaving. We all knew she was going to leave again, now deal with it. Call us when your done being a self centered asshole." She stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her and left.

**Alice's Point Of View:**

I stomped out to my yellow Porsche and started it. How could Edward be such an ignorant asshole? I mean, he wasn't the only one who felt bad about Bella leaving. Charlie's was almost in tears when he called Esme to tell her. And Esme did cry, which made me cry and Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper feel bad. Rosalie was oddly calm and comforting about the whole thing. She had told me that she really liked Bella after she met her.

I dialed in a number on my cell phone and waited for someone to answer as I started driving.

"Hello?" I heard Jasper's voice answer.

"Hey." I greeted, still irritated with Edward.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his southern accent making me melt a bit. A very little bit.

"Edward's being an asshole."

"I told you he wasn't going to agree to it."

"Yeah, I know. But he's being so damn selfish! He sits in _Bella's _room and does nothing. He just sits there and mops around like everyone should pity him, or something."

"Come on Ali. He's upset. You know that."

"Yeah, but he isn't the only one. And he knew she was going to leave. We all did. He acts as if his girlfriend died. Too bad he's too "depressed" to get one. Tanya was the only one who put up with him, and then he broke up with her."

"Yeah. I know. Don't worry Ali. He'll have to get over it eventually. Let's not let him ruin our lives."

"Yeah, I guess your right." I pulled into the parking lot of a liquor store slash gas station and turned off the car.

"I always am." he chuckled, getting a little cocky.

"I know. Well, I'm going to get going. See you later. I love you."

"I love you too." I ended the call and put away my phone. I headed into the store and headed straight for the alcohol, grabbed two bottles of vodka, and headed for the check out.

As I headed out of the store, two bottles of vodka under my arm, I heard my name be called. I looked up and saw the man who now made me weak in the knees. Jacob Black.

"Hey Jacob." I said a little late, my voice shaky as I remember the night things went too far between us.

"How've you been?" he asked, taking a few steps towards me.

"Alright, I guess. And yourself?"

"Same, same. I heard about Bella leaving."

"Yeah. Edward's being an asshole because of it." I noticed Jacob's facial expression when I said it. It looked almost hostile. "What?" I asked.

"I think that maybe... never mind. I'll tell you another time." he said, smiling a little.

"Okay. So-" I was cut off by lips, urgent against mine. Jacob was kissing me. And I didn't want him to ever stop.

**Well, sweet baby Jesus! Isn't there just some drama in there? Anyways, sorry about the cliffy there, but I thought that my return after a long break away without any explanation should have _something _good to keep you reading. What do you think of Bella and Alec? Or Alice and Jacob? Or Edward's planning? Do you think Jacob and Alice are gonna sex it up? And, last question I promise, do you think Jasper will find out? I beg of thee, review! They're everything to me.**


	10. Choices

**Hey guys. I apologize for taking so long! Not only with this story, but for all my stories. I've kinda gotten off track here. Please don't hate me, 'cause I'm going to start up my writing again. (: And I've got to throw in another apology for leaving so long while leaving you all with that cliffhanger there. I'M SO SORRY. I LOVE YOU ALL. But I am nearly done with the school year, so in the summer, I will be all yours. (;**

**Now, I realize that many of you guys probably don't read this part (or maybe you do.) so I'm just going to wrap this little thingy up and get to the story already. I'll try and make it a good one!**

_Jacob's Point of View:_

Running into Alice had been something I had been imagining in my head since the time we got a little... drunk. I had thought about her a lot. However, she had a boyfriend- a boyfriend she probably loved more than she'd ever like me. But here she was, talking to me, smiling at me, and suddenly, I couldn't fucking take it anymore.

The next thing I knew, her tiny, pixie-like body was against mine, our lips connected and moving together frantically. I forced myself to pull away, hoping she didn't hate me for this. I looked at her, and she was gazing up at me with shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry." I began. "I don't know what-"

"Jacob, stop." she mumbled quietly, her expression changing into something unreadable. There was something going on in her head and I wanted to find out what it was.

"What's wrong?"

"It doesn't even matter." she told me, and turned around to leave. I followed after her, asking again what had happened, and if it was me. "That kiss. Do you regret it?"

"No..." I mumbled.

"What about... you know, that night we had sex? Did you regret that?" she sounded so sad. I wanted to hold her close to me.

"No."

"Really?" she looked into my eyes, almost as if she were searching for something.

"Really. Why-did you?"

"No..." she whispered. "I know I should, but I don't."

"Soo. What now?"

"I don't know." A conflicted expression crossed her pixie face. I could tell she was thinking hard about something.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What to do next." she told me. "Jacob, I really like you. I mean, I _reeeaaallly _like you. But I have a boyfriend. And Jasper and I have a great thing going right now, and I'm not sure if I want to fuck that up. What should I do?"

This could have been the worst question I've ever been asked. Obviously, I wanted Alice to myself. I wanted to be the one she came home to, and made love to, and cared for. I wanted to be the one to help her through anything, pick her up when she's down, support her decisions, put her to bed at night. I wanted to do everything with her. But, more than all of that, I just wanted Alice to be happy. And if that meant her being with her boyfriend, I would make sure I wasn't getting in the way...

"Go with your boyfriend." I simply told her.

"What?" she sounded surprised.

"Stay with Jasper."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because. Alice, I like you. A lot. But I want you to be happy. And if he makes you happy, I'd rather you be with him than me."

"Jacob... Why do you have to be so goddamn sweet?" she groaned in frustration. I was surprised.

"What?"

"Jacob, don't you get it? You make me happy too." Alice whispered to me, her soft voice sounding hurt, making me heart ache.

"I can't help you then. I want you to be happy. That is all I fucking want, okay? So now it's up to you. Choose who will make you happy. I don't give a fuck if you choose Jasper, because I do believe he's a great guy, and I know you'll be happy." Alice looked down, and twiddled with her fingers. She was nervous, that was for sure.

"I... I-I think I just need some.. some time, maybe." she admitted, sadly. "I'll uh, I'll call you when I figure this all out." She gave me hug and a peck on the cheek before running off to her car.

**Bella's Point Of View**

I was becoming a paranoid freak. I was constantly worried about Edward calling, or coming home and finding Edward in my room. Every time my cell phone rang, I tensed up and thought it was Edward. What the fuck was wrong with me? I was ninety nine percent positive that I was scaring the shit out of Alec, I kid you not, but he stayed with me when I need him nonetheless.

He and I were becoming more and more intimate every day. We hadn't had sex yet, but I felt like it would happen fairly soon. I liked Alec a lot. He was sweet, and caring, and understanding about everything. It had been a month since Alec asked me to be his girlfriend, and things were going amazingly.

I had finally called Rose, Alice, Jacob, Charlie, and the rest of them back, all of them except Edward I mean, and let them know I was okay. I told a few of them about Alec. Alice was having some boy troubles, but I assumed she'd be able to figure out what she wanted. I _was _a bit shocked still about her and Jacob, though.

I heard a knock on the door to my apartment, interrupting me from my thoughts. Assuming it was Alec, I got up and opened it, gasping at who it really was.

It was him, I was sure, although it looked like he hadn't slept for weeks. His bronze hair was a mess, and the circles under his eyes made him look like he had dark, purpley bruises rather than lack of sleep. His clothes were wrinkled and worn looking. His face went through a mix of emotions; relieved, angry, hurt, sad.

"My beautiful Bellarina." he whispered, looking up at me. "I've found you at last."

**And there you are. I have finished it. I apologize for making this one of the shorter chapters, especially after abandoning you all for so long, but at least it's something. +  
So, pleeeeaaaassssee review, my dears. (: I will try my best to give you another chapter soon. **


	11. A Change of Heart

**Hello lovelies. Sorry about the wait! I really am.**

** Here's chapter 11.**

_"My beautiful Bellarina." he whispered, looking up at me. "I've found you at last."_

**Bella's Point Of View:**

"Edward?" I asked, even though it was obviously him.

"Bella." he whispered. He staggered forward a little, and I reflexively began to close the door on him. "Don't Bella." he told me in a warning tone, and pushed it open with his hand.

"Why are you- what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"I've been searching for you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I think- I think that m-maybe you should leave..." I mumbled, looking down at the ground. Edward said nothing. The room went completely silent, which was even more frightening than Edward's arrival. Finally, I heard him take in a large breath. I peered up at him, and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, as he tried to calm down.

"Isabella, I don't think you understand." he said, gritting his teeth, but staying in the same position.

"Understand what?"

"Now that I've found you, don't expect to escape again so quickly." he smirked at me. "You're mine, whether you like it or not."

"Edward, I have a boyfriend." I whispered.

"What?" he practically shouted. "Please repeat that, Isabella. I'm not sure if I heard you correctly."

"I have a boyfriend." I squeaked, again. I tried to look away, but Edward grabbed my chin, clenching it tightly. "Ow. Edward, stop. Please."

"Where's your boyfriend?" he spat angrily.

"I don't- I'm not sure. He doesn't live here." Edward squeezed my jaw even tighter for a second, before quickly letting go. He shoved my inside, and shut the door behind him.

"I've missed you." he told me. I said nothing. "Have you missed me?"

"No."

"That hurts." he pretended to be hurt. "I'm really wounded." I bit my tongue to hold back from making a sarcastic remark. He flashed me his crooked smile, and I swear I felt my stomach do a flip. He looked so perfect when he did that grin. I wanted to- wait! No. No, this is Edward we're talking about. Why am I even thinking about his godly perfection?

Oh, God. I needed help. He was my half brother for God's sake. Sure, he was incredibly attractive, but this couldn't be happening. I _couldn't_ like him. Could I?

"Isabella?" Edward called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you leave." he told me, and I could tell he meant it. His voice was soft and careful. "I really did miss you."

"I know, Edward, I know." I tried to smile at him, but I was still confused about my thoughts. Maybe I really did like Edward like that... It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, would it? I mean, yeah, incest is wrong, but it's legal in New Jersey... We could just move there.

Was I really considering this? What happened to being anti-Edward? I hated Edward... At least, I thought I did. But seeing him again, made me feel suddenly safe. I wasn't worried about him searching for me, and so far, he hasn't been too uncontrollable. He seems hurt about my leaving him, and that _does _make me feel a bit awful. I'm not a heartless bitch; I do care about Edward. I love him even, I just don't love him the way that he loves me.

"You know, I really do love you." he whispered, pain filling his eyes. "And I know you don't love m-"

"I never said that." I told him, cutting him off.

"You're afraid of me." he stated.

"Yes. I am. Edward, you terrify me," He looked about ready to cry, so I continued. "but, I never said I don't love you."

"So you do?" he looked doubtfully at me. I thought about it. Did I love Edward? He was beautiful, even I couldn't deny that, but there was also a monster in him that he couldn't control. Sometimes it would over power him, and that's when I'd become afraid again. It came out when he grabbed at my chin once he found out about Alec, and it's come out many times before. But I could see him trying to control himself, trying to defeat the monster inside him, no matter how hard it was. He was always conflicted. But that's what I appreciated about him. He _tried. _He'd try to get rid of it for me, because he loved me.

"I- I don't- I'm not sure." I finally spoke up.

"How can you not be sure? You either love someone, or you don't."

"Well, I'm not sure." I said again.

"Do you love your boyfriend?" he spat, growing annoyed. That was another thing. Alec was the sweetest, most caring guy I'd ever met. He was adorable, and I really liked him. A lot. But I wasn't so sure that I _loved_ him.

"That's none of your business." I mumbled.

"Fair enough." he sighed. I tried to hide a yawn, but Edward, of course, noticed. "You're tired." he said.

"A little." I admitted.

"I don't want to keep you up."

"It's fine. Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked.

"No. I'll probably just find a cheap motel, or something." His eyebrows furrowed and I could tell he never really thought about it until now.

"Don't be silly, Edward. You can stay here." I told him. I figured I should at least try to be nice since he was doing the same.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"He'll survive. C'mon." I led him to my bedroom. "You can sleep in here. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. I'll sleep on the couch. I'm not going to take your bed, Isabella."

"Just take the bed, Edward."

"No."

"I don't want to argue. You're not sleeping on the couch."

"Neither are you."

I sighed and got in the bed. He smirked and began to exit the room. "What did I just tell you?" I demanded before he was gone.

"But you're-"

"Get your ass in this bed." I said, unable to prevent myself from rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he seemed hesitant.

"As long as you promise not to try _anything. _Then yes. I'm sure."

"I promise." he smiled that crooked smile and crawled into the opposite side of the bed.

**I apologize if this chapter is confusing and horrible! I'm writing it at 4:00 in the morning, and I've had a shitty couple of months and my mind is all confusing right now, so it may reflect in this chapter a bit. Please don't hate me for that. I'll try to get back in the flow of writing! **


	12. Mixed Feelings

**Chapter twelve:**

**_Previously:_**

_"Get your ass in this bed." I said, unable to prevent myself from rolling my eyes._

_"Are you sure?" he seemed hesitant._

_"As long as you promise not to try anything. Then yes. I'm sure."_

_"I promise." he smiled that crooked smile and crawled into the opposite side of the bed._

**Edward's Point Of View:**

I laid in Isabella's bed, unable to keep my eyes off of her as she slept. I had missed her. I didn't realize I could miss somebody so much. I was upset with her for leaving me. I was even more upset that she had gone and gotten herself some new boyfriend. But I missed her so much that I knew that if I was going to even have a chance of getting her to come back to me, I was going to have to play nice.

I knew that at times I was a little bit controlling. I couldn't help it though. I wanted Bella to be mine. I wanted to make sure nobody else would take her, and I had to ensure that she'd have no choice but to stay with me. Obviously that hadn't worked though. She had run off in the middle of the night. I was still pissed at her about that, too, but right now, I didn't want to think about that. This was the first time she'd ever willingly allowed me to sleep in the same bed with her. I wasn't going to make her hate me right now. I wanted to lie here and look at her, taking in her natural beauty.

It was hard to keep my promise. I had said I wouldn't try anything, and I wasn't going to. I wanted to gain her trust. Sure, it might take more than keeping one little, insignificant promise, but I would make her trust me again. I would make sure that she'd love me again. I'd never be able to live if she completely moved on. I wouldn't allow her boyfriend to fuck this up for me. For us.

Bella had basically said she loved me. She never said it directly, but she denied it when I said that she didn't. Technically, that's saying she really does. I don't think she'd ever admit it, but she does. I know she does. She has too. She had sex with me. We've grown up together. She's my best friend. I love her, and she has to love me. I'll show her how much she really loves me.

That was my last thought before I drifted off into sleep.

**Bella's Point Of View:**

When I woke up, Edward was still sleeping next to me. He wasn't touching me, he was just lying a few inches away from me.

I yawned and sat up, stretching quickly before getting up and walking out to the kitchen. I started brewing some coffee and then went to grab my phone. It lit up and told me that I had five missing calls and two texts. Three of the calls were from Alec. Only one of them were from Alice and one from Rose. I listened to the voice mails.

_Hey Bells, it's Alec. Call me when you can._

then the one from Alice.

_Bella, you need to fucking call me back, bitch. I miss you and if you don't call me, i'm going to hunt you down and drag you home with me. Or i'll lock myself in your bathroom and never leave. I MISS YOU, HOE! CALL ME._

I chuckled at Alice's irritation. I was going to have to call her soon enough.

_I miss you, beautiful. Call me_

was what Alec said in the second one from him.

_Bella, I haven't heard from you for awhile and I miss you and I'm starting to worry about you. Alice is flipping shit that you haven't called us. So are Em and Jazz. Hurry the fuck up and call us because they're pissing me off now and I'm really worried about you now. Love you hun._

And then Alec again...

_Bella, are you okay? I haven't heard anything from you all night and I'm getting worried.. Call me, call me, call me._

I then proceeded to check my texts.

_I love you Bells. Call me soon. -Charlie_

and

_Isabella, I swear to fucking God if you don't call me soon, I will find your ass and bring you home -Emmett&Jasper_

I sighed and texted Emmett's phone back.

_I miss you guys. I'll call you when I can. -Bella_

I was going to have to call Charlie and Alec back. I decided it would be a good idea to hurry up and call Alec before Edward woke up. I had no idea what mood he'd be in when he woke up, and if it was a bad one, I sure as hell didn't want him knowing I was on the phone with my current boyfriend.

I quickly dialed Alec's number in. He answered almost instantly.

"Bella?"

"Hey" I confirmed.

"Holy shit I was getting worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry I didn't call back right away. I was kind of busy."

"It's fine. I was just worried." he said. "What's up?"

"Just woke up. Making coffee. Ya know, usual morning routine."

"Sweet. So I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner or something later...?"

"Umm, I wish I could, but I can't. Maybe tomorrow night?" I was going to dedicate today to convincing Edward to leave.

"Yeah, of course. I should get going, I'm nearly at work. Can I call you later?"

"Okay, sure. See ya."

"Love you. Bye" was the last thing he said before the line went dead.

I wished I could say 'I love you' back to him. I really did like Alec. I liked him a lot, but I just didn't think I loved him. I wish I did. He was the sweetest guy I had ever met, and he cared about me. He was there for me whenever I needed him and he called me every time he promised to. I couldn't imagine anybody more perfect. But I just didn't love him.

"Isabella?"

I spun around and saw Edward in the doorway of my bedroom. His bronze hair was sticking out in different places, and his clothes were a little worn from sleeping in them.

"Oh. Morning." I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Did you sleep alright?"

"I slept perfectly." he grinned.

"Good. I didn't hog the bed or anything?"

"Not at all."

"Good. I have a tendency of doing that."

"I wouldn't have minded if you did." he said, smirking a little bit. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to my phone, deciding to text Rosalie and tell her I missed her and Alice. Once I did so, I stood up and went to pour myself some coffee. Edward followed and leaned against the counter.

"Want some?" I asked him.

"Yes, please." he nodded. I reached up and got out two coffee mugs, pouring some coffee into each of them.

"Creamer?"

"If you wouldn't mind." I went to the fridge and pulled some out, pouring a little bit into each of the mugs and grabbing a spoon to mix it in. I handed one of the cups to Edward and began to sip some from my own.

"Thanks." he smiled and took a drink of it.

"I'm going to take a shower quick." I told him and headed off towards the bathroom, leaving Edward alone.

I locked the bathroom door and started the water before quickly undressing and stepping under the warming running water, letting it warm my skin. I thought about Edward. I couldn't understand why he was being so nice to me. What boggled my mind even more was the fact that I was being nice back. I was upset with him for a lot of shit, but I was even more scared of him. I never knew what mood he would be in. I never knew when his moods would suddenly change. He could be perfectly nice to me like he was being this morning, and seconds later he would be angry as fuck and yelling. But he was nice last night _and _this morning. Why was I letting him stay in my apartment after years of fearing him?

**Oh, my shit. I am sooo sorry for not updating at all this summer! I know I promised I would, and I didn't, and I'm sorry guys. I'll try to work on updating more, I promise. I know I promise this like, every chapter, but I'm serious. I really will try.  
I would absolutely love it if you reviewed and told me what you want me to do with this story, because I need some ideas. I'm un-creative (as you could probably tell with this chapter) and I'd like to have some help from you guys because I love you all, and I'm writing this still for you. 3 So yeah, pleeeaaasssssse review and help me out!**


	13. Love Or Lust

**Chapter 13**

**_Previously:_**

_Why was I letting him stay in my apartment after years of fearing him?_

**Bella's Point Of View**

I rinsed my hair with shampoo, and just as i went to put in conditioner, there was a knock at the door.

"What is it?" I called over the sound of the shower.

"I really have to pee, Bella. I'll be quick, I promise." Edward called back.

"Fine, hurry up." I sighed. I heard the bathroom door open and then close. Edward didn't say anything, and I began to get more and more nervous. I could hear him un-doing his pants and then it go quiet again. Before I knew what was going on, I felt someone right behind me.

"What the fu-" I shouted, but a hand went over my mouth. I spun around, and there was Edward. Completely naked in the shower with me.

"Shhh Bellarina." he hushed me, slowly taking his hand off of my mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Edward?" I demanded.

"Shh!" he said again.

"No, I will not 'shh'. Tell me wha-" I was cut off by Edward's mouth on my own. Before I could react, his arms wrapped around my body, pulling me tightly against him. I could feel him slowly getting hard against my leg, and I pulled away from him the best that I could, but I was stuck right against his body. However, I was able to pull away from the kiss.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sounding less brave then I had meant to.

"I want you Isabella." he said, his voice filled with lust. I looked into his eyes. He had that look. He wasn't planning on being so nice right now.

"I have a boyfriend." I reminded him.

"I don't care."

"You're my half-brother."

"I don't care." he said again.

"Edward, we can't have sex again. It's not right. It's so far from okay. It just can't happen." I said, looking down to avoid eye contact.

"It doesn't matter. Isabella, I love you. I love you so fucking much, it hurts. I would do anything for you. I would hurt anybody that hurt you. I would protect you no matter what. I love you so much. Don't tell me you don't feel anything back, because I know you do. I know it. You have to love me back. Please, I will do anything for you."

I looked up at him carefully and whispered, "that's what scares me."

He loosened his grip on me, not a lot, but a little bit, and stared down at me. "What? What scares you baby?"

"You. You scare me Edward." I whispered.

"How?" his eyes widened.

"You've always scared me." I shrugged.

He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard about something.

I sighed and continued. "You scare me because you love me. I'm afraid because of the fact that you're so obsessed with me, you would hurt anybody. I'm scared because you stalked me here. I'm scared because one minute you're so sweet and polite, and the next you're controlling and violent." Taking a deep breath, I said the last thing that had been floating around in my mind since this morning. "And I'm afraid because it kind of turns me on."

I had never seen Edward's eyes so wide in my entire life.

"What?" he stared at me, shocked.

"I think that I might love you too.." I said, hesitantly.

"Really?" there was a sparkle in his eyes.

"I can't be sure." I said, hoping it was actually just that I was really horny and Edward had a really hot body and I wanted sex.

"When will you be sure?" Edward asked, mischievously. I stared at him, contemplating whether or not to make my next move. Deciding to go for it, I leaped up and started kissing him, letting my body tell me what to do rather than my mind.

That's what was always in the way of me wanting anything to do with Edward. My mind. I was always telling myself how wrong it was, and it was wrong, but in the end would it matter? He loved me. I knew he loved me. And I was beginning to think I loved him, but I needed to find out if it was love or lust.

Edward lifted me up, holding me so that I was in-between him and the wall of the shower.

"I love you Isabella." he whispered in my ear, and then bit down on my earlobe. "I love you so fucking much." He moved his mouth down to my neck and began to suck. I moaned involuntarily and he smirked at me.

"Are you ready?"

"Mhmm." I nodded, closing my eyes as I prepared myself for him to enter me.

"I'll be gentle." he promised, and he was. It hurt a little bit, but not as bad as the first time. He thrust into me, awkwardly since we were standing up, but slowly. He began to speed up a bit, going harder and deeper each time. I wrapped my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers into his bronze hair.

"Oh god." I cried out in pleasure. I began to bounce up and down, my back being slammed into the wall every two seconds. The shower was still on, making everything slippery and wet.

It wasn't long before I came, Edward doing the same only a couple seconds after me. I slowly removed my arms from his neck and stood up, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor of the bathtub. Edward sat down too, pulling me onto him and cradling me like a child.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah." I mumbled, tiredly. And then I remembered something.

"Fuck. Edward, I have a boyfriend." I almost shouted.

"So?"

"I had sex with you. I cheated on him. Oh my God i'm a terrible person."

"Shh Bella-boo, don't worry. You don't have to tell him."

"Yes I do Edward. I can't stay with him and not tell him."

"Then leave him." he shrugged.

I sighed. I knew I should leave Alec. He deserved so much better. He was the most understanding and caring person I had ever met, and I knew he would be forgiving about this too. And that made me feel more guilty. I really liked Alec, but I was beginning to fall in love with Edward too. That wouldn't be fair to either of them. I had to choose one, and while I could see myself loving Alec and wanting to be with him, Edward wouldn't let that happen. He would keep coming back. I could try running away again, but he'd find me. He'd always find me.

"I have to call him." I mumbled, and began to stand up so that I could finish my shower. Edward stood up a minute later, helping me get all of the conditioner out of my hair.

When I was finished, I shut off the water and grabbed my towel to dry off. I handed Edward a towel, and headed off to my bedroom to get dressed.

Once I finished getting dressed, I grabbed my phone and dialed Alec's number.

"Hello?" he answered on the second ring.

"Hey." I said, nervously into the phone.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, just took a shower and decided to call you. Can you talk right now?" I bit my lip as he said, "Yeah, are you alright?"

"'m fine. Um, I have to tell you something."

"Okay.." he sounded nervous.

"I had sex."

There was a short silence and I could hear an intake of breath. "With who?"

"Edward." I began to chew on my fingernails.

"Your brother? Did he hurt you? Bella, did he make you do it? You can tell me the truth, it's okay."

"Half-brother.." I corrected, awkwardly. "And no. He didn't make me do anything. I did it on my own.."

"Oh," he paused but just as he was beginning to say more I started talking.

"Alec, I am so, so, so fucking sorry. I feel awful. I shouldn't have done it. I'm with you, and you have every right to hate me right now and be upset but I just want you to know that I am so sorry." I rambled.

"..It's okay." he sighed.

"No. It's not okay. I feel so bad." I told him. _And i'm going to feel even worse in a minute _I thought to myself.

"I forgive you Bella."

"Don't. Alec, there's more."

"What?"

"I think we should breakup." I said, my voice barely above a whisper as I tried to hold back tears.

"Bella, why? I don't think we should. Is he there? Is your brother making you do this? I forgive you for having sex with him. Or is it something I did? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Of course not. You didn't do anything, you're perfect. And I like you a lot, I really do. But no matter what I do, Edward is going to keep coming back. He'll hurt you. And you deserve so much better. So I just can't be with you anymore. Edward isn't making me do this, he doesn't even know i'm talking to you right now. I'm doing this because you deserve more than what I can give to you."

"I don't want anything more. I love you Bella." he sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry.. But I can't do this anymore.. Goodbye." I whispered, hanging up the phone. I stared at the floor, tears threatening to stream down my face. There was a knock at the door.

"What?" I asked, trying to not sound like a wreck.

"May I come in?" Edward asked.

"Fine." I said, and Edward slowly walked in.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting down on my bed and pulling me down next to him.

"Did you hear any of that?"

He nodded.

"It's over." I said.

"I know."

"And I still think I love you."

**Ohmygod. I am so so so sorry for not updating in forever. I feel bad. I will try to update again soon, but we'll see. I have a lot going on right now.  
Anyways, review and let me know what you think! **


	14. Realization

**Chapter 14:**

**_Previously:_  
**

_"Did you hear any of that?"_

_He nodded._

_"It's over." I said._

_"I know."_

_"And I still think I love you."_

**Edward's Point Of View**

Bella's words replayed in my head a few times before I could react. When I finally did react, all I could do was grin. I had been waiting for a long time to hear her say that. A small smile sat on her lips as she saw me grin. There were tears in her eyes, but she was _smiling. _

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that Bella." I told her. She chuckled a bit and took a step forward. Shyly, she reached up and kissed me gently, biting her lip when she pulled away. I latched my hand onto her pants and pulled her into me, kissing her forehead. Bella's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and she rested her head on my shoulder.

We just stayed like that for awhile. Her head on my shoulder as I held her close to me.

"What are we going to do?" she mumbled into my neck.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we now? Are we together?" she asked.

"Uh, well, what do you want to be?"

"I don't know." she looked up at me, her eyes wide. "I know that I love you. But I also know this isn't right. It's not normal. It's fucked up."

"Normal is overrated, Isabella." I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "You know what I mean. We're family Edward. It's not right."

"Who cares what's right? Sure, it's not normal, but love is love. People may not like it, but there's nothing we can do about it. And I don't want to do anything about it. I've been in love with you since we were just little kids. I'm not about to hide my feelings for you just because society doesn't view it as 'normal'."

She thought about that for a second before speaking. "We can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because you may be right, but I don't know if I'm ready to handle constant bullshit from society for being in love with you."

"I can respect that." I told her.

"Thank you." she smiled a little.

"So are we together then?"

"I guess so." she decided.

I didn't say anything. I just smiled and kissed her.

**Bella's Point Of View**

I stood there in the middle of my bedroom, kissing Edward. It seemed right. Being with him had never seemed okay, but now it suddenly did. At least, in this moment it did. However, there was still a small part of me that told me this wasn't supposed to be happening. I pushed it aside though. It wasn't time to think about what was wrong with me and him, it was time to focus on how great this could be.

Edward suddenly pulled away from the kiss and said, "We're going out tonight."

"Where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." he smirked.

"Edward, you know I hate surprises.. A lot." I groaned.

"You'll like this one." he shrugged.

"Hmph." I rolled my eyes and walked away. Edward followed after me, chuckling. I sat down on my small couch, grabbing the tv remote and turning it on. Edward sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist to pull me down on top of him as he laid on his back. His hand slowly slid down, into my pants and he squeezed my ass as I slowly began to kiss him. I could feel him massaging my butt and his tongue slowly began to enter my mouth. My fingers ran through his messy, bronze hair. Slowly, he began to move so that he was above me. I began to move my hands underneath his shirt, feeling his chest. One of his hands began to cup my breast.

He broke away from the kiss to begin sucking on my neck. I started to tug on his pants, unzipping his jeans before pulling his mouth back up to mine to kiss me.

We went on like that for awhile; just touching each other, trying to feel as close as possible without taking our clothes off. By the time my shirt came off, i was already feeling out of breath. I tugged on his shirt, letting him know I wanted him to take it off. He did, tossing it over the back of the couch along with mine.

We started kissing again, both topless, perfectly content with what we were doing. I could feel his hand move down to the front of my jeans, and he began to unzip them. He slowly pulled them down and I kicked them to the floor. I yanked his down as well, and he threw his next to mine. I sat up, moving so that I was sitting on his lap now. I latched my fingers onto his hair and kissed him as his hand went lower and lower. He began rubbing me through my underwear, and I let out a moan into his mouth.

"God, you're so beautiful." he breathed, looking at me before sucking on my chest. Edward pushed my panties to the side and began to finger me, watching as I moved with him. I shoved my hand into his boxers and grabbed hold of his dick, stroking it gently. It was his turn to moan, and I smirked at him.

It went on like that. I gave him a hand job, and he fingered me. We didn't actually have sex this time. When we finished, I laid down on my back and he laid on top of me, pulling the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch on top of us.

"I love you Isabella." he told me.

"I love you too."

**Well there you go. Sorry it took forever. But i'm out of school now and i probably won't have a social life at all for awhile now, so hopefully i'll be able to update again soon. I am going to try to shoot for next week to update.  
Anyways, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you all think. Any ideas of what you want to see coming up? Reviews are appreciated! **


	15. Sea Of Love

**Chapter 15:**

**_Previously:_  
**

_"I love you Isabella." he told me._

_"I love you too."_

**Bella's Point Of View**

The next morning, I woke up to my phone going off. I rolled over in my bed, and landed on the floor with a thud.

Edward turned a little, mumbling an "are you alright babe?" before falling back to sleep. I grabbed my phone off of the table next to the bed and looked at it. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I answered, getting up and walking out into the kitchen so that I wouldn't wake up Edward.

"Bella?" Alice's chirpy voice sounded relieved.

"Hi Alice."

"Oh my God. Where the hell have you been? I've missed you so much! We all have. Why haven't you called any of us back? Are you mad at us?" Alice rambled on and on.

"Calm down Alice. Of course I'm not mad at you. I just needed to.. to get away for awhile. I'm sorry I haven't called anyone."

"Well, fine. How are you doing Bella?" she asked.

"I'm alright. How's everything in Forks?"

"Oh, it's fine. We all just really miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Are you busy?" she asked suddenly.

"Um, no. Why?" I asked, making sure Edward was still asleep and shutting the bedroom door before heading back into the kitchen.

"I just.. I need your advice." she said, sounding somewhat upset.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked, worried. Alice wasn't one to ask for advice. She normally gave it out.

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Okay.. Um, I had sex with Jacob."

I almost dropped the phone.

"Jacob _Black_?"

"The one and only.."

"What? When? Does Jasper know?"

"Erm- it was awhile ago. And we were drunk. But right after you left town, I ran into him at the liquor store and he kissed me. And I liked it.." she explained. "And no, Jasper doesn't know. I don't know what to do. I fucking love Jazz, ya know? But Jacob.. Jacob's sweet and there's something about him I'm really into."

"I don't know what to tell you Ali.. Jasper.. I mean, Jasper is an amazing guy and he loves you so much. I know he does. I can tell just when he looks at you. But Jacob was one of my best friends. I know he can be a bit of an ass sometimes, but he's also really great."

"So what do I do then?" she asked.

"I don't know Hun. That's one choice that you have to make on your own. I can't tell you who to be with."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I guess you're right. I do feel a little bit more relieved now that I told someone, so thanks for that."

"Anytime darling."

"Oh, have you heard from Edward? He left town.. Nobody knows where he went."

"Oh, um, yeah. He came by my place the other day. He crashed here the past couple of nights."

"Oh, thank god. We were getting a little worried about him. I mean, I know he's an adult and all, but I still worry."

"Yeah, I know."

"I guess I can't say I'm surprised though. He was a total baby about you leaving. And he was being a total dick to everyone. He like, wouldn't leave your room. And then he was just gone. It was weird." she blabbed on.

"Oh, really?" I mumbled, not knowing what to say. It didn't come as a surprise to me. I knew how Edward was. Especially when I wasn't around.

"Yeah, it was strange. Is he there right now?" she asked, not paying much attention to my discomfort.

"Uh, yeah. He's sleeping still though. I would be too if I hadn't fallen off the bed when my phone went off." I muttered, attempting to subtly change the subject.

Alice's laughter filled my ears. "Oh gosh Bells. Only you would manage to fall off the bed."

"Actually, it's not that uncommon." I told her.

"For you." she laughed again.

"Whatever, okay. I'm a klutz even in my sleep. I know."

"It's okay though, darling. I still love you."

"I love you too, midget." I chuckled.

"Hey! I am not _that_ short Bella."

"You're pretty short Alice."

"Whatever. I could be shorter." she huffed.

"But that doesn't change your current height."

"Shut up." she mumbled and I just laughed.

"Alright, well I'm going to go Alice. I love you, and let me know how your little problem works out. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Bellaroo" she chirped and hung up.

"Who was that?" I heard a voice call. I spun around and saw Edward groggily rubbing his eyes in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Alice." I told him.

"Ah." he breathed, coming over to me with a smile and enveloping me in a big hug. "How is she?"

"She's alright. She asked me if I had seen you." I told him, hugging back. He pulled away a little, narrowing his eyes and asking, "what did you tell her?"

"That you were here."

"Why would you tell her that?" he asked, sounding irritated.

"Why wouldn't I?" I countered.

"B-because. It's none of her business." he spat.

"Well, why does it matter?"

"It just does Isabella." He was pissed. I could tell. I didn't know why, but he was.

"Okay, well I didn't know so you'll have to deal with it." I spat back at him.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that." he growled.

"You're not in charge of me Edward." I said, crossing my arms.

"Ha!" he barked, before becoming serious, grabbing onto my arm. "You _will _do as I say Isabella."

"Or what?" I glared at him. He lifted his other hand, and then everything happened in a flash. Edward had hit me. It wasn't the first time, but I thought he was done with this shit.

I could taste blood in my mouth and tears in my eyes. I stood up and shoved past him, pushing him to the side roughly and stormed off, locking myself into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw blood in my mouth. A lot of it. Not even a minute later, there was a gently knock on the door. I said nothing, holding back a sob.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was gentle and apologetic.

I couldn't say anything. I slid down the wall so that I was sitting and let the tears pour out.

I shouldn't have been surprise. Edward had a temper. I knew that. But I guess I just assumed he had changed. We were finally together, and he was so sweet and happy about it. I just thought that he wouldn't be like this anymore.

"Bella.. I am so fucking sorry." He said, his voice gently still, and I could tell her felt miserable. "I don't know what came over me. Please don't hate me. I really didn't mean to. I can't express how sorry I am." he paused, and when I didn't answer he added, "Please just let me in."

Not knowing what to do, I unlocked the door. It opened right away, and he stepped in. He looked down at me, sighing. He knew he had fucked up. "Bella.." he breathed. "I'm sorry love, I really am."

He grabbed some kleenix and sat down next to me, putting his arm around me. "Can I see your mouth?"

"No." I whimpered, turning away a bit.

"Please love. I just want to get you cleaned up. You can be mad at me after." he promised. I reluctantly turned my head towards him, opening my mouth so he could clean it out and see if he did any damage.

"There's just a small cut. Here," he grabbed a cup that had some water in it that was sitting on the sink and handed it to me. "drink some of this to clean your mouth out a bit." I took a sip and spit it back into the cup.

It didn't take long for the bleeding to stop. Edward held me for what seemed like hours, trying, in his own way, to let me know that he was sorry. We didn't say anything. We just sat there, me leaning into him as his arms wrapped around me. And it was comforting, but I was still upset.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly awhile later.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, my mouth feeling swollen.

"Are you just saying that?"

"I'm upset, but I'll get over it." I told him, not wanting to be mad at him.

"You have every right to hate me right now. I am so sorry, my love. I won't let it happen again." he promised.

"I'm not mad."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I love you" I said, giving him a small smile before reaching up to give him a small kiss.

**Sorry it was longer than a week. I ended up going out of town last minute. But I am currently listening to Sea Of Love by Cat Power and the way I imagined the ending of this chapter when they're on the bathroom floor just fit perfectly with this song and it's actually making me a bit emotional so I'm going to go before I lose my shit. I might possibly go read The Dove Keeper (which by the way, if any of you appreciate My Chemical Romance and don't mind gay pairings, you should definitely go read it because it's perfect and really inspirational and you can find it all on livejournal so I highly recommend you go find it) and sob because it makes me emotional and who doesn't love a good sob story?  
Haha but anyways, let me know what you guys think! I need your help deciding if Alice should be with Jasper or with Jacob. So let me know please! Love you guys **

**Also, I don't know if Sea Of Love is completely relevant but the song actually works with this and therefore that is the chapter name.**


	16. I choose you

**Chapter 16:**

**_Previously:_  
**

_"I'm not mad."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm sure. I love you" I said, giving him a small smile before reaching up to give him a small kiss._

**Edward's Point Of View**

Bella fell asleep in my arms. Her mouth had quit bleeding pretty fast. She had been silently crying almost the whole time, until she finally crashed.

I couldn't believe I had hit her. But I couldn't believe the fact that she had forgave me even more. Isabella was always so stubborn. While I loved that about her, it also was a hassle to get her to agree to stuff. I knew she was afraid of me most of the time. Part of me felt bad about it, but the other part of me said that it was a good thing. It would stop her from leaving me. She'd be too afraid. I knew that wasn't fair at all, but I was selfish. I loved her too much to have her leave me again.

I slowly stood up, scooping her gently into my arms, and carried her to the bedroom. I laid her on the bed. She turned a bit, before settling down and relaxing. I got into the bed as well and laid on my side, watching her sleep. She looked so innocent and sweet. She was perfect. She was always perfect. Everything about her was so lovely. It made being away from her painful. Which is why I wasn't about to let her leave me again.

**Alice's Point Of View**

I sat down on the old-looking couch in Jacob Black's living room. It was the first time I had been to the Reservation, and I was rather nervous. Jacob seemed more than happy to see me though.

"I'm so glad you came!" he grinned, bringing me a cup of coffee and sitting on the couch next to me. He and I had been talking for a couple of days now. "Here," he handed me the coffee "Careful, it might be hot."

I took the cup, giving him a smile before taking a sip. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jake smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Eh. I'm fine, I'm just really confused about all of this."

"You mean you and me?" he asked, serious now.

"Well, yeah." He looked a little disappointed, so I continued. "I know how I feel about you Jacob, there's nothing confusing about that. It's just-"

"Your boyfriend, right?" he finished for me. I looked at him, trying to see if he was upset or anything. He just looked so understanding.

"Yeah.. I love him. But things have been different with him and I lately." I mumbled, looking down at my lap. Jacob gently grabbed my chin, making me look at him.

"Alice, I love you. There's no denying it. And I know you love me. But I'll understand if you choose him. He had you first. I don't want to ruin what you two have. I don't want to be that guy. So just.. be with Jasper." Jacob told me.

"You don't get it though Jake. It's not that easy." I told him.

"How isn't it?"

"I'm in love with you. It's different with you. I love Jazz, but it's not the same. He and I aren't the same as we used to be. We're different people now, and we've grown apart a bit. And I know he'll move on. I know it. I'm never wrong about this stuff." The more I said it all out loud, the more I realized I had made my decision.

"So what are you saying?" Jacob asked.

"I choose you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, searching for any signs of doubt in my eyes.

"Absolutely." I smiled.

**Bella's Point Of View**

When I woke up, Edward was passed out next to me. Everything that happened earlier came back to me all at once. I couldn't get the thought of Edward hitting me out of my head. It was worse this time. This time I had actually let myself believe he had changed and that he loved me. But why would he hit me if he loved me?

I slowly got up and walked off to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a larger bruise on my face. I felt my eyes begin to water as I gently touched it. I quickly locked the bathroom door, just in case Edward woke up. I didn't want to see him.

It wasn't that I hated Edward. I still loved him. As crazy as it was, I don't think I could ever stop loving him now. I had spent so much time trying to hate him, but the reality of it is that I was hopelessly in love with him. And now that I had finally accepted that, him hitting me didn't make me angry like it should have. I should have been furious. I should have run away again. But no. This time it hurt.

I slid down the wall so that I was sitting on the floor. I was crying now. I looked up and noticed my razor sitting in the shower. After a long, internal debate with myself, I crawled over to it, picking it up and admiring how sharp it was. I looked down at my wrist. Before I realized what was happening, I had dug the razor into my wrist.

The feeling was better than I had imagined it would be. Suddenly I wasn't thinking about Edward hitting me anymore. I was thinking about this pain. A pain I could control. I smiled to myself as I watched the scarlet red liquid slowly seep out. I did it again. Then again. And again.

My arm was covered in blood when I was done. Blood had gotten all over the floor as well. I smiled to myself before passing out.

**I'm sorry it's so short. I don't know how I feel about this chapter actually. Part of me really wanted to just make her storm off and run away again, but then I kinda wanted to do this. But I have an idea for how I'm going to finish this story, so please don't give up on it yet!  
****Let me know what you guys think! 3**


	17. Promises

**Chapter 17:**

**_Previously _  
**

_The feeling was better than I had imagined it would be. Suddenly I wasn't thinking about Edward hitting me anymore. I was thinking about this pain. A pain I could control. I smiled to myself as I watched the scarlet red liquid slowly seep out. I did it again. Then again. And again._

_My arm was covered in blood when I was done. Blood had gotten all over the floor as well. I smiled to myself before passing out._

**Edward's Point Of View**

I woke up alone in Bella's bed. I got up and looked around. She was nowhere to be found.

I started to panic. Did she leave me? Again? No, I couldn't live without her. I needed to find her.

I ran a hand through my hair, irritated. I decided I would go to the bedroom and check to see if her stuff was still here before I really started to freak out. On the way there, I realized the bathroom door was shut and the light was on.

"Isabella?" I called, trying to open the door but it was locked. "Bellarina, I'm sorry about what happened. Please just let me in love."

There was no response.

"Bella?" I called again, nervously this time. I pressed my ear against the door and listened for any kind of sign that she was in there. There was nothing. I pounded against the door with the side of my body until the door burst open and I fell into the bathroom. I regained my posture and looked up.

That's when I saw her.

My beautiful Bella was laying on the bathroom floor with cuts all over her wrist. There was a small puddle of blood underneath her arm. It was easy to see every crimson red gash against her ghostly pale skin.

For a minute, I couldn't move. I stood there, jaw dropped, as I looked at my love passed out on the floor, covered in her own blood.

The second I was able to regain composure, I was by her side.

"Bella, wake up." I begged, forcing myself not to cry. "Isabella, please just wake up. God dammit! I'm so sorry. I won't be able to live with myself if you don't wake up. Just please. _Please_. Don't you dare die on me!"

I scooped her up in my arms and rushed her to the living room. I listened for a heartbeat. She was still alive, thank god. I ran to grab towels and attempted to stop the bleeding. I inspected her cuts, trying to make sure she hadn't hit a vein. It didn't look like she had. The gashed didn't look too deep. There were just a lot of them.

Bella moved a bit, and I could tell she was waking up. I let out a sigh of relief and let the tears pour out.

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I woke up to the sound of broken sobs. My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was Edward. His face was buried in his hands as he cried. I sat up a bit, feeling a stinging all over my arm. I looked at it. It was covered in cuts. That's when it all came back to me.

I suddenly remembered sneaking off to the bathroom while Edward was asleep. I remembered the feeling of the razor blade digging into my clean skin. I remembered watching the blood pour out as I slowly fell asleep.

"Edward?" I mumbled. He looked up at me, his eyes wide as tears streamed down his face. I slowly moved towards him, wiping away a few tears with my thumb. He watched me for a few seconds before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him so that he was hugging my tightly. I held on to him as he sniffled into my shoulder.

"Shh it's okay." I whispered and rubbed his back, trying to sooth him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Please. I beg of you." he said. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for everything. You can leave if you want. Or I'll leave. But please don't ever harm yourself because of my mistakes. I thought I'd lost you forever. Fuck, please don't do it again."

I didn't say anything, I just continued to try and calm him down. Truthfully, I didn't know what to say. I had never seen him look so.. broken. He always seemed anything but broken.

Once he calmed down, he pulled away a bit so that he could look at me.

"I'm serious Isabella," he said, his eyes red from crying. "don't ever do that again. Please promise me you won't?"

"I'm sorry Edward." I mumbled, feeling my own tears threaten to start. Seeing Edward like this made me feel awful. I really did love him. "I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry."

He pulled me back into him, sensing that I needed to cry as well. I let a few tears escape as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I love you Isabella." he murmured.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

We stayed there like that for awhile, just holding onto each other, comforting each other. I promised him not to cut myself again, and he promised me he would work on controlling his anger. We were going to get through all of this together.

At some point, we had moved so that he was laying on his back on the couch, his arms around my as I laid on top of him, my head resting comfortably on his chest. We didn't say anything, we just continued to hold each other. Ever once in awhile, I sniffle would escape me and he would leave a gently kiss on the top of my head to comfort me.

We both fell asleep like that. Holding onto each other, feeling more in love then ever before.

**Sooo let me know what you guys think. Sorry if parts are a little cheesy, I just didn't know how to approach this chapter. But I hope you all like it! Let me know what you want to happen next! I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer.**


	18. Telling Jasper

**Chapter 18:**

**_Previously _  
**

_We both fell asleep like that. Holding onto each other, feeling more in love then ever before._

**One week later**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Bella?" I hear Rose's voice practically scream into my ear.

"Hey Rose." I said into my phone.

"Oh my fucking god! Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you called?" she demanded. She didn't sound angry, just concerned. Rosalie was always more of the 'mama bear'.

"Chicago." I told her.

"Illinois?"

"Yup" I said, popping the 'p'.

"Well, how are you?"

"I'm good! I've missed you guys though." I said truthfully. Things had been good. The little incident that happened last week had really seemed to change Edward for the better. He's been nothing but perfect to me. It may be a little bit early to say he's completely changed, because part of me, deep down, is a little bit nervous he'll snap, but he really has been great. Hopefully he'll stay like that.

"I've missed you too. We all have. Will you come visit us soon? Or can we come to you?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll call you in a few days and let you know which works better, alright?"

"Sounds great!"

"Alright, well i'm gonna get going. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'll call you soon."

"Okay, love you Bells."

"I love you too." I told her before hanging up.

"Who was that?" I heard from behind me. I turn around and saw Edward coming into the living room. He was dressed in a pair of gray swears and a navy blue t-shirt.

"Rosalie." I told him as he sat beside me on the couch, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him. I sighed, content, as I leaned up against him. Edward moved the arm that wasn't around me and held onto my hand, playing with my fingers. We were quiet as he looked at the healing scars on my arm, his fingers lightly brushing over them.

"How's Rose?" he asked, as he continued to gently stroke my arm.

"She's good. I might go see her soon."

"Can I come?"

"I suppose." I shrugged. "Are we going to tell them?"

"About?"

"Us."

Edward sighed. "Personally, I would love to tell the entire world about us. So it's up to you."

"I just don't know what they're going to think.."

"Does it matter?"

"Well, kinda.. They're our family."

"But nothing else matters as long as I love you and you love me."

"I guess. I just don't want them to freak out."

"They'll be fine." Edward said.

"So we're telling them then?"

"If it's alright with you love."

"Alright." I sighed.

Edward smiled and kissed my temple. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too."

**Alice's Point Of View**

I took a deep breath as I entered Jasper and my apartment. This was it. The day I end things with my boyfriend. It was bound to happen sooner or later I guess. I mean, I always thought Jasper was the love of my life, the one I would be with forever. The one I would have children with, maybe even grandchildren with. I thought we would grow old together, always in love. I would always love Jasper, it just wasn't the same anymore. And then Jacob had to come into the picture and complicate things even more.

Well, it's probably unfair of me to accuse Jacob of that. He tried to un-complicate everything by telling me to choose Jazz, but I couldn't do it. The feelings I got when I was Jacob were unlike anything I've ever felt. He made me feel safer than anyone else could. Jasper made me feel safe, but this was different. He made me feel complete.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper call as I walked inside.

"Yea, it's me." I called back.

I found him in the kitchen making dinner. He smiled when he saw me.

"How was your day love?" he asked.

"Um. It was fine." I told him quietly.

His eyes narrowed. He could sense something was up. "Is everything alright?"

"Uhh. Yeah, I just.. Can we talk?" I asked, playing with my fingers nervously.

"Of course. What's wrong?" he asked, turning his full attention to me.

"I just.. Oh God. Don't hate me, okay?"

"Alice, what is it?" I could tell he was getting worried.

"We need to break up."

"W-what? Why?" His eyes widened.

"I love you so much. Don't ever think I don't. It's just that I'm more in love with someone else..." I mumbled the last part, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Who?" he asked, quietly. He was upset. Not angry upset, but sad.

"Jacob Black."

"The guy from La Push?"

"Yep, him." I nodded.

"Ah." he muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Jazz, are you okay?" I asked him, watching him carefully.

"I love you Alice. More than anything. And I would do anything for you. And if he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you. I'm sorry I couldn't be everything you needed." he said.

"You were perfect Jasper. You _are _perfect. It's really not your fault. I guess we just weren't meant to be."

"I guess not." he smiled sadly.

"You're okay though?" I asked again, since he hadn't exactly answered the question before.

"I will be."

"You're going to find someone great. Someone who can give you everything you need and want, and who will love you more than anybody else in this world. Trust me on that one. You'll find someone you're really meant to be with." And it was true. I knew he would. Jasper was an amazing guy. He was sweet, attractive, caring, considerate, funny, loving; everything you could want in a boyfriend, or even a husband someday. I knew he wouldn't be alone forever. He was too amazing for that.

"Whatever you say." he chuckled, and I knew we were good.

"I'm going to go." I told him. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you." he gave me a small smile as I got up and left.

**I'm sorry it's short. I just didn't know what to do with this chapter. I was having total writer's block, but I wanted to hurry up and update because I know if I didn't tonight, I wouldn't for awhile.  
****Anyways, I really hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. And I need your guys' opinions! Do you think Edward is honestly change and Bella and him will stay together? Or will he fuck up again and she'll leave him for good? Reviews are greatly appreciated, they keep me going.**


	19. Welcome Home

**Chapter 19:**

**Bella's Point Of View**

_One week later_

I sighed as I got comfortable in my seat. Edward and I had just gotten on the plane and were about to go to Forks to see everyone.

I was nervous. There was no doubt about that. I wasn't sure what we were going to tell them about us. Yes, they were our family and would hopefully still love and support us despite Edward and I being related, but there was always that possibility that they would be disgusted and hate us. What would Rosalie and Jacob say if they found out that I lied to them when they had asked me what was going on with us awhile back?

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" he turned his head to look at me, a small smile playing at his lips.

"What are we going to tell them? You know, about us."

His brows furrowed a bit as he thought about his answer. "Um. Well, we don't have to tell them anything. It's not really any of their business anyways."

"They're our family."

"So?"

"It is their business. They're our family Edward."

"Well I don't care. Tell them whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me whether or not they know. I'll still love you either way, and nothing they say or do is going to ever change that." he told me before looking forward and shutting his eyes, telling me that this conversation was officially over.

_Four hours later._

"Bella!"

"Rosalie!"

I grinned as the stunning blonde ran towards me with open arms, wrapping me in a warm hug.

"Bella!" I heard Alice chirp. Soon she was hugging me too.

"I missed you guys." I told them once we let go of each other.

"We missed you too!" Alice told me.

"Hey guys!" Emmett grinned at me and Edward, who had just entered the house with his and my bags.

"It's good to see you two again." Jasper smiled.

"Hey boys." Edward smiled at his two brothers.

"Edward!" I heard Esme say as she came into view. She went up to him and hugged him tightly, smiling happily. Carlisle hugged him too before the two turned to me for a hug.

Edward and I didn't stay at Esme and Carlisle's house for very long before we went to visit Charlie. We were staying with them though. Edward still had his Volvo at their house so we were able to take that.

"Bella." Charlie grinned, already outside of the house. He came over to me pulling me into a big hug.

"Hi dad." I hugged him back.

"Hey Edward." he said, releasing me to hug my half brother and boyfriend.

"Hey dad. How've you been?" Edward asked, hugging him back.

"I've been alright. I've missed you both so much. It's good to have you back home. How long are you staying?"

"Only about three or four days." I told him. I wished we could stay longer, but I also didn't. If I was going to tell everyone about me and Edward, I didn't want to have to stick around if they didn't approve.

I had decided on the plane ride that I would tell them about us. The thought scared me, but I wanted to get it out. I was tired of keeping secrets. So tired. I had always kept whatever happened with Edward and I a secret. I had my entire life. Even when I was terrified of him and wanted nothing but to get away from him, I still never told anyone. I was tired of hiding.

Charlie led Edward and I inside the house. We all went into the living room. Edward and I took a seat on the couch and Charlie took a seat in his chair. We all sat around, catching up on everything.

"So what's new with you two?" he asked.

I glanced at Edward, who nodded, telling me to go ahead. I took a breath before saying, "Dad, Edward and I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Everything's good actually. Um. Edward and I are sorta.. together." I said, the last word was just above a whisper.

"You.. what?" Charlie asked, wide-eyed.

* * *

Edward and I said goodbye to Charlie, both of us giving him a peck on the cheek before heading out to the car. We promised to come and see him again before we left town.

"That went well." Edward commented once we were driving back to the Cullen's house.

"Mhmm." I agreed.

It went surprisingly well actually. I had been spending all this time bracing myself for the wrath of Charlie, but he wasn't mad.

_**Flashback**_

_"You.. what?" Charlie asked, wide-eyed._

_"Isabella and I are together." Edward spoke up. "As in, a couple. She's my girlfriend."_

_"W-when did this happen?" he asked, surprised. _

_"A couple weeks ago." _

_"Wow. Oh wow. I mean. You're together?" he asked, his head not fully wrapped around the idea yet. Edward chuckled and said, "Yes. We are." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me a bit closer to him._

_"What are you thinking dad?" I asked, nervously._

_"Well. I'm surprised. I mean, you two are siblings. But... only half. I don't know. Are you happy?" he asked._

_"Yes. Very happy. I love her more than anything Dad." Edward said._

_"Then, I guess I'm happy for you." Charlie said, giving us both a smile._

_**End Flashback**  
_

Charlie was in shock over it for a couple of minutes after that, but once he wrapped his head around the idea of us being together, he seemed perfectly fine with it. He even commented something about how he always knew Edward and I seemed closer than usual siblings.

"Hopefully Esme and Carlisle will be just as understanding." I said.

"I'm sure they will. They love you. And they love me. They want us to be happy, and if we make each other happy then they'll understand."

Edward was right. Esme and Carlisle were two of the sweetest, most understanding people I had ever met. If Charlie was understanding, then I was sure they would be too.

We pulled up outside of the Cullen house and headed inside.

"We're home!" Edward called. We walked into the giant living room and saw Emmett and Jasper playing video games while Alice and Rosalie were watching. When they saw us, the girls looked up and smiled, making room in between them on the couch for me to sit down. Edward took a seat on the other couch and asked, "Where's mom and Carlisle?"

"Upstairs. Why?" Alice asked. I pulled my legs underneath me and leaned on Rose, who began playing with my hair.

"We need to talk to them." he said. "Actually, we need to talk to all of you."

"About what?" Emmett asked, pausing the game. He and Jasper looked back and forth between me and Edward.

"Wait until mom and Carlisle are here and you'll find out." Edward told them.

Alice jumped off of the couch and went to go get Esme and Carlisle. Soon, she returned with her parents right behind her. Carlisle and Esme took a seat on the small love seat across from the couch that Edward was sitting on.

"What's up honey?" Esme asked, looking at Edward.

"Isabella and I have something to tell you." he said, using the same words I had used when telling Charlie.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, looking concerned. I noticed Emmett and Jasper share knowing looks before turning their attention back to Edward.

"Bella and I are a couple."

"Knew it!" Emmett shouted. He and Jasper were both smirking.

"I think we all knew it." Jasper chuckled.

Esme and Carlisle smiled un-surprised smiles at each other before looking back at me and Edward.

"What are you all thinking?" Edward asked.

"I can't say that any of us are shocked, honey." Esme chuckled.

"Wait- you all knew?" I asked.

"Well, we didn't know for sure." Carlisle smiled. "But we had our suspicions."

Suddenly Alice and Rosalie were standing, each of them grabbing one of my arms and hauling me off the couch with them.

"We're having girl talk time." Alice announced as they pulled me up the stairs and into Rosalie's bedroom.

Hmm. This would be interesting.

**Sorry it's so short you guys! Also, sorry it took awhile. Stupid school is taking up all my time. I was going to write more, but now I can get this up quicker and have something to write about in the next chapter. **

**Anyways, what are you all thinking? Do you think Edward and Bella should stay together? Or do you think Edward is going to do something to mess this all up? Which do you want to happen? Seriously, your opinions mean a lot to me. I'll try to please as many of you as I can. So let me know! **

**Also, if any of you like One Direction, would you mind checking out my story on wattpad? The link is: story/2164118-save-you-tonight-a-zayn-malik-fanfic It's a Zayn Malik fic that I've just recently started. Summary: Alex moved in with her boyfriend after her mother overdosed on drugs. She soon finds out her boyfriend is not as perfect as he seems. After two years of living with abuse, she meets Zayn Malik from One Direction. He helps her get away from her abusive boyfriend after things go too far, and slowly starts to fall for her. But will she be able to let him in after everything she's been through? And will her boyfriend let her go that easily?  
It would mean a lot to me if you let me know what you think about. It's totally fine if you don't though. I'll still love you guys. **


	20. Back To The Start

**Chapter 20:**

**_Previously:_**

_Suddenly Alice and Rosalie were standing, each of them grabbing one of my arms and hauling me off the couch with them._

_"We're having girl talk time." Alice announced as they pulled me up the stairs and into Rosalie's bedroom._

_Hmm. This would be interesting._

**Bella's Point Of View  
**

"So have you two had sex yet?" the small pixie-like girl asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me. Rosalie, Alice, and I were all sitting on Rosalie's big bed, having "girl talk time."

I stared at Alice, not wanting to answer her, but she urged me to continue.

"Fine. Yeah. We've had sex, okay?" I said quickly, feeling my cheeks heat up. Alice smirked and muttered, "I knew it."

"I'm kind of surprised." I admitted. "Everyone's been so accepting of out relationship so far. I mean, if I were you guys I'd probably think it's a little weird."

"It is a little weird." Rosalie spoke up. "It's kinda really weird, actually. And a little gross because I mean, Edward? Ew. But we all love you, and we want you both to be happy, and if you two make each other happy, it doesn't matter to any of us if you guys are related."

Not knowing what else to say, I smiled at her and said, "Thanks Rose."

"It makes so much sense now why Edward was always so fucking clingy towards you." Alice chuckled. Then I remembered something.

"Alice! What ever happened with you and Jacob?" I demanded. I was curious, and I really wanted to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah. About that... We're together."

"What?" I gasped. "Like, _together _together? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yep," she said, popping the 'P.'

"Does Jasper know?"

"Of course he knows. I wouldn't date Jacob if I were still with Jazz."

"Well, you fucked him while you were dating Jasper..." Rosalie muttered under her breath. Alice looked at her wide-eyed and shouted. "SHUT UP ROSE."

"Sorry." Rosalie chuckled.

"Good." Alice huffed before turning back to me and filling me in on everything. "Yeah, but Jasper and I are over and we're on good terms. Actually, I think he might even be seeing someone." she confessed, smiling.

"And how do you feel about that?" I asked, all therapist-like. Alice chuckled, "I'm happy for him. I love Jasper. Not in the way I used to, but I still love him and want the very best for him. I just wasn't it." I nodded, understanding where Alice was coming from. I knew she meant what she said too. She was so genuine about it. She seemed perfectly fine with Jasper moving on. I mean, it would be a little stupid if she weren't okay with it, seeing as she was the one who ended things.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing Edward.

"I'm stealing Bella back now." he announced, pulling me away before either of them could respond. He brought me to his old room. Our stuff was already sitting on the floor by his large bed. As soon as the door was shut, Edward's hands wrapped around my waist, spinning me around to face him. His mouth attacked mine, pulling me into a deep kiss. His tongue forced it's way into my mouth and he began to slide it over my teeth. I felt his hands grope my butt.

"Edward, not here." I breathed, breaking away from the kiss. I knew exactly what he wanted.

"I want you, Isabella." he whispered, moving his mouth to my neck as he walked us toward the bed, pushing me down and climbing on top of me.

"No, Edward. No now."

"Please?" he asked, breaking away to look me in the eye. I shook my head. He groaned, getting up and pacing back and forth, irritated.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"What's your problem?" he demanded. He quit pacing and turned to glare at me. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why won't you have sex with me?"

"Um, maybe because your parents are right downstairs? Or maybe because I don't really want to?" I said, sounding ruder than I meant to.

"Don't talk to me like that." he snarled.

I raised my eyebrows. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, but this is absolutely ridiculous."

Edward came towards me and grabbed onto my arms tightly. "Shut up, Isabella."

Before I could respond, Edward grabbed my jaw in his fist, clenching it tightly. I whimpered under his tight hold on me, but he didn't stop. Instead, he kicked his foot into my leg, causing me to loose my balance. He let go of my chin as I fell to the ground. I felt his foot make contact with my stomach as he began kicking me.

"Edward, please. Stop." I whispered, groaning in pain. I felt like we had just gone back to the way things used to be. I felt scared of him again. He was back to being his usual, controlling self. And I wasn't too sure that I could forgive him this time.

I heard the door open and shouting before the kicking stopped. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. The pain was excruciating. My whole body ached, and it suddenly felt hard to open my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard someone call. "Bella, can you hear me?"

"We need to get her to a hospital." another voice said.

"Carlisle, what's happening to her?"

"What the hell happened? Is she okay?"

I kept hearing different voices asking different questions, but I couldn't make out who they were coming from. I felt someone pick me up, making the pain worse as they carried me, but I didn't do anything. I couldn't. I couldn't speak, I couldn't open my eyes, and I could barely think. I felt myself drift off, losing consciousness.

**I am so, so sorry for the wait. But I hope you liked this chapter anyways. A lot of you said that you thought Edward should do something to mess it up, so that's what he did. Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter was so short and so sucky, but I wanted to try and get _something _up. **

**Let me know what you guys think! Do you think Bella will make it? And should she leave Edward after this if she does wake up? Give me feedback, guys. It makes me happy.**

**Also, I know I said this in the last chapter, but if you guys like One Direction, you should seriously check out my two 1D stories on Wattpad. **

**Here's the link to my profile: user/gallonsofblood **

**Both of the stories can be found there. It would mean a lot if you guys would check them out and let me know what you think.**

**I'll try to get another chapter of this story up soon. (:**


	21. Aftermath

**Chapter 21:**

**_Previously:_**

_I kept hearing different voices asking different questions, but I couldn't make out who they were coming from. I felt someone pick me up, making the pain worse as they carried me, but I didn't do anything. I couldn't. I couldn't speak, I couldn't open my eyes, and I could barely think. I felt myself drift off, losing consciousness._

**Bella's Point Of View**_  
_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

All I could hear was the sound of beeping, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. All I could see was darkness. I couldn't feel anything, just numbness. I tried to remember what happened. I wanted to know what was going on, where I was. But I couldn't. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the beeping.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I could hear the faint sound of someone talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Their voice sounded serious, though. I could hear someone sniffling. Maybe more than one person, even. I couldn't tell for sure. Once again, I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge. Everything remained black and hazy.

Beep.

Beep.

I tried to open my mouth, suddenly wanting to scream for help. But my tongue felt thick, and the words wouldn't come out. It felt like my mouth had been sewn shut, disabling me from vocalizing anything.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call. "Can you hear me, Bells?"

I wanted to open my mouth and tell whoever it was that I could, but my mouth wouldn't open. I wanted to open my eyes and find out who it was that had spoken, but I couldn't do it. I felt stuck. Frozen. I felt scared. Terrified, actually.

"I miss you so much." the voice cracked. "You have to wake up, okay honey? You have to be strong. You can do this. Just open your eyes, baby girl."

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

**Edward's Point Of View**

"Edward Cullen?" I heard a monotone voice call. I silently stood up and walked up to the young blue-eyed nurse. She was wearing all white and her bleached blond hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She gave me a soft smile, clutching her clipboard tightly. "Hello Edward."

I gave her a nod.

She sighed, "Follow me."

She spun around on her heel and began walking down the long white hallway. I followed silently after her, listening to her heals clicking against the floor. She stopped outside a familiar door that had the sign reading "Dr. Ellie", and turned to smile at me again, this time revealing her perfectly straight, white teeth.

"You can go on in." she said politely. I opened up the door and walked inside the small office. "Ellie has been waiting for you."

"Ah, hello Edward." said the woman who was sitting behind her desk. She had on a black suit. Her brown hair fell down her back. Her glasses sat on the end of her nose. She motioned for me to take a seat on the small couch in front of her before folding her hands neatly on top of her desk. I stared at her, and she stared back with a warm smile on her face. I, however, didn't smile.

"Soo." she started. "What's new?"

I said nothing, just continued to stare at her.

She sighed, pushing her glasses up a bit. "Edward, you've been here for nearly three weeks now and not once have you spoken. You know I can't help you get better unless you talk to me, don't you?"

Once again, I remained silent. I knew full well that not talking wasn't helping my case at all, but frankly, I didn't give a damn. I wasn't about to sit there and tell some therapist all about my problems and what happened. I wasn't about to let her see into my mind and investigate all of my deepest, darkest thoughts. It wasn't going to happen.

"Let's talk about you sister." she decided. "What's her name?"

I glared at her as I answered. "Isabella."

"Ah, yes. Isabella. Let's talk about Isabella."

I smirked a bit, "what would you like to know about her?"

"Anything." the woman shrugged.

"She's perfect." I sighed. Okay, maybe it was going to happen.

Ellie smiled, happy to finally get me to speak. "What's perfect about her, Edward?" she asked.

"Everything. Her hair. Her eyes. Her smile. Her compassion. Her selfless attitude. Her personality. The was she talks. Her laugh. Everything." I rambled, picturing Bella in my mind. It was like she was there with me. I could almost hear the sound of her voice telling me she loved me. I could smell her sweet, fresh smell. I could feel the warmth radiating off her body.

"And you were in love with her, correct?"

"I still am in love with her. I'll always be in love with her. No matter what. She may be in the hospital and I may be stuck in this stupid fucking crazy hospital, but I still love her. And I'll still love her when I get out of here." I spat, angrily.

Ellie nodded, writing something down on a piece of paper before speaking up again. "And aren't you the reason she's in the hospital?"

I stared at my shrink, angry. How dare she say that? I mean, it was true. It was my fault Bella was in the hospital. Last I heard, she was still unconscious too. Three weeks of lying unconscious on a hospital bed, all because of me. I felt horrible about what happened. What happened that day should have never happened. I promised Isabella I wouldn't hurt her, yet I put her in the hospital. I was a bad person, and deep down, I knew I deserved to be here.

Ellie noticed my anger and changed the subject.

"So Edward, how long have you been in love with Isabella?"

I sighed, "Forever. Ever since we were children I knew I loved her. She's always been perfect to me."

Ellie nodded, scribbling something down on her paper.

"You know it's not normal for brothers to be so in love with their sisters, right?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes slightly. I knew what she was doing. She was testing me. She was trying to figure out what kind of things would set me off or what kind of things made me happy. She was using her weird psychological skills on me, and it was working.

"I don't give a fuck." I snarled. "Isabella is the love of my life and nothing can tear us apart. Not you, not Carlisle, not Esme, not the police. No one. Understand?"

Ellie's eyes widened a bit before she smirked. "I understand."

**Okay, so in the spirit of Breaking Dawn part 2 (which was amazing btw), I thought I'd try and update again. I'm sorry if this chapter was really confusing. It'll get better, I promise.**

**Also, I just want to make it known that I do not support abusive relationships or incest at all.**

** Let me know what you think! Reviews would be fabulous.**


	22. Visitor

**Chapter 22:**

**_Previously:_**

_"You know it's not normal for brothers to be so in love with their sisters, right?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes slightly. I knew what she was doing. She was testing me. She was trying to figure out what kind of things would set me off or what kind of things made me happy. She was using her weird psychological skills on me, and it was working._

_"I don't give a fuck." I snarled. "Isabella is the love of my life and nothing can tear us apart. Not you, not Carlisle, not Esme, not the police. No one. Understand?"_

_Ellie's eyes widened a bit before she smirked. "I understand."_

**Edward's Point Of View**_  
_

"Edward Cullen," I heard someone say. I glanced up at whoever spoke and came eye to eye with blond-haired blue-eyed nurse that I had become somewhat familiar with throughout my stay. "You have a visitor."

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused as to who it would be, but I followed her anyways. No one had visited me here yet. After a month of living in this boring asylum with boring white walls and other patients who had either brutally slaughtered their families or claimed they could see the dead, I was finally going to get some contact with a normal living being.

I followed the young nurse, who's name I had learned was Tanya, out of my bedroom and down the eerie hallway to the living area. It was the place where us patients were able to hang out and watch TV or socialize. It was connected to the cafeteria, so we were able to go from there to lunch or dinner right away. There was a small red couch that sat in front of the television and a few lunch tables that looked like ones you would find in a school cafeteria.

Sitting at one of the lunch tables was a a familiar head of light brown hair. Tanya gave me a small smile and urged me forward. I walked towards the table and stood next to my visitor. When they felt my presence, they looked up.

"Edward!" my mother exclaimed, leaping up and pulling me into a hug. The familiar warmth radiating off of Esme's body was comforting, but I was hesitant to hug back. I hadn't had such close contact with a person in awhile and I wasn't sure what Esme thought of me.

"Hey mom," I greeted timidly, hugging her back quickly before pulling away and sitting down across from where she had been seated just moment ago. She sat down as well, her soft, caring eyes on me the whole time.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked.

"I've been better." I told her honestly.

She nodded, "Right. I suppose. Being here must not be too fun, huh? But you know why you're here, don't you?"

"Yes," I said, trying to stay calm. I knew Esme didn't necessarily want me here. Surely she hated what I did to Isabella, as did I, but she was my mother and she was the most caring woman in the entire world. And while she agreed with everyone that I needed to be here, that didn't mean she had to like it.

"How is she?" I asked, knowing Esme would know exactly who I was talking about. And I was right. She gave me a gentle smile and said, "She's okay. She just woke up two days ago."

"Good," I nodded to myself, relief washing over me. I had heard she was unconscious and the guilt of that was killing me. I hated myself for putting Isabella in a coma. "Has she said anything.. about me?"

"No," Esme sighed. "she hasn't. And I have a feeling you won't be seeing her for awhile. But don't give up, alright? Because I know she'll come around eventually. She just needs some time."

"I know," I said, closing my eyes and running my fingers through my messy hair. There was a short silence between the two of us before I finally spoke again, not making eye contact with her. "Does everyone hate me now?"

"Oh, honey, no." Esme comforted. I felt her hand reach out and grab mine, holding it in her own. "They don't hate you. They're not particularly fond of you right now, but they don't hate you."

I knew Esme was lying. She may not hate me and Carlisle and Charlie might not, but I was sure that Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper did. My mother was just trying to make me feel better about everything.

Instead of calling her out on it, though, I just gave her a small smile and she squeezed my hand, smiling back.

**Alice's Point Of View**

I sat across from Bella, watching her through narrowed eye. She was playing with the ends of her chocolate brown hair, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Bella," I spoke up finally, getting tired of the quietness in the room. Bella glanced up at me, her brown eyes filled with sadness.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"You can't avoid the subject forever." I told her. "We have to talk about it."

"What's there to talk about?"

"You're boyfriend slash half brother put you into a coma and you've just woken up two days ago? I think that's something that should be discussed." I noticed Bella wince slightly at my reminder, so I quickly mumbled a 'sorry.'

"It's fine," she said. "but Alice, I don't know why we have to talk about it. Edward fucked up. It happened and now he's gone. What more is there to say?"

I thought about it for a moment, "How do you feel about it?"

Bella snorted. "You sound like a therapist, Alice."

"So? Answer the question."

"I don't know," she sighed. "It just sucks."

"Why does it suck?"

"Because I love him. Because he's my brother. Because he promised me he would never do this again. Because he took away almost a month of my life. Because despite all of this, I still miss and love him." she choked out, and I could tell her eyes were watering up. She was on the verge of breaking down, but this time, she would have me and everyone else who cared about her to pick up the pieces.

I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head on my shoulder as small sobs escaped her mouth and shook her body.

"Shh," I whispered, rubbing her back. "it's okay, Bells. We're here now. You don't have to worry about Edward anymore."

**Sorry its short! Also, I'm sorry it took so long. You all probably hate me lol.**

**Thanks to whoever messaged on Tumblr to update this! I know I promised you it would be up either last night or the night before, but things came up. But you are the reason for this update because if you hadn't reminded me on there, this would have probably taken a while longer. So thank you! **

**I hope you all liked the chapter. Let me know your guys' thoughts and opinions! I'll try to update again soon.**


End file.
